


Миражи

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Касамацу Юкио не собирался становиться одним из лидеров Противостояния — но как капитан он обязан был защитить своих людей. Он привык искать разные пути и любые возможности для достижения поставленной цели. Но не окажется ли итоговая цена слишком высока? И что делать, если предательство поджидает там, где его совсем не ожидаешь?Было написано на Июньский фестиваль-2014.Выпавшая в лотерее ключевая фраза: «Неудачники оправдываются, победители ищут пути».





	1. Часть I: Беглец

**Author's Note:**

> Первый мой выложенный (хоть и не первый написанный) фик по КнБ.  
> В нем объективно много недостатков, как стилистических, так и сюжетных. До сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю, как лихорадочно написала все за четыре дня, включая день выкладки, и в итоге даже не успела вычитать перед отправкой. А ведь изначально, глядя на план, наивно надеялась, что фик выйдет максимум на 5к.  
> Но есть здесь и то, что мне самой все-таки нравится: как получился образ Касамацу, линия Такао, Хьюга, Кайджо, кагакуры, сама идея мира.  
> Думала как-нибудь при случае этот фик переработать, но потом решила, что лучше направить силы на новые тексты. Так что пусть уж этот существует в таком виде, в каком родился, несмотря на недостатки =)

Кричаще ярко-красный заголовок, заботливо выведенный каллиграфическим почерком, возвещал: «Долой диктатуру Централа! Да здравствует свобода выбора и свободные выборы!» По столу был рассыпан целый ворох таких подпольных агитационных листовок, за разные месяцы. Неведомый смутьян не только бросался дерзкими лозунгами, но также имел наглость в каждой листовке разглашать какую-либо экономическую тайну или описывал в подробностях стычки контролеров с Противостоянием — не в пользу первых.

Разумеется, вся печатная продукция тщательно досматривалась перед поступлением в пункты продажи, но треклятые листовки все равно умудрялись каким-то образом регулярно просачиваться на полки, прячась среди страниц уставов и инструкций.

Сколько нужно терпения, чтобы каждый раз вручную писать столько экземпляров? Печатного станка ведь у повстанцев явно не было.

Сенатор Санада раздраженно нахмурился, поправляя очки, и повернулся к хозяину кабинета:

— Быть может, вы наконец изволите сообщить, зачем позвали меня? Надеюсь, не только для того, чтобы продемонстрировать вашу коллекцию этой преступной ереси?

Такеучи Гента, главный аналитик научного отдела, безмятежно улыбнулся в ответ, признав:

— Новая листовка стала одной из причин, которые побудили меня наконец обратиться к вам с предложением. Но не единственной, — он протянул гостю небольшой прямоугольный предмет.

Санада с подозрением посмотрел на изображение в цифровой фоторамке — ничем не примечательное хмурое лицо, совершенно обычная внешность, без участившихся в последнее время генетических мутаций вроде радужного цвета волос или глаз. Если б не табличка с персональными данными в углу экрана, Санада бы ни за что не узнал этого человека.

— Касамацу Юкио был одним из наших офицеров, — счел нужным напомнить Такеучи, — командовал отрядом контролеров в нижних ярусах. И всех своих подчиненных забрал с собой, когда бежал в пустыню. Без него Противостояние серьезно ослабеет.

— Это тот блестящий вывод, к которому пришел ваш аналитический отдел после месяцев работы? — с презрением сощурился Санада.

Улыбка на гладко выбритом круглом лице даже не дрогнула. Такеучи повернулся к двери и приказал:

— Зайди.

В кабинет тут же гибко проскользнул молодой человек в серой форме без знаков отличия и неподвижно замер у стены, сложив руки за спиной.

— Это один из… обращенных? — уточнил Санада, выпрямляясь и рассматривая его с невольной опаской.

Технология была уже не самой новой и проверенной, неудачные эксперименты первых лет давно не повторялись. Считалось, что все обращенные спокойны, рациональны, не поддаются эмоциям и никогда не ослушиваются приказов. Но в то же время ходили смутные слухи…

— Один из наших лучших солдат, — с нескрываемой гордостью поправил Такеучи. — Очень исполнительный и с… креативным подходом.

— Не назвал бы это положительным качеством для солдата, — скептически хмыкнул Санада, пытаясь подавить инстинктивную дрожь.

Пустые светлые глаза бесстрастно смотрели на него. Или, возможно, сквозь него.

— Тогда считайте его особым агентом, — не стал спорить Такеучи. — Думаю, ему можно поручить эту миссию.

Санада еще раз покосился на ненавистные листовки, угрожавшие покою и равновесию Централа. Но взять на себя такую ответственность!

— Он продукт последних усовершенствований экспериментальных генетических лабораторий, — продолжил Такеучи и передал фоторамку обращенному, взгляд которого остался таким же бесстрастным.

Санада снова прищурился, припоминая недавно подписанные документы.

— Которые теперь возглавляет этот юнец Мидорима? Или как там его?

Непростительно молодой гений успел заслужить несколько ученых степеней и оставил далеко позади всех своих предшественников. Санада всегда с подозрением относился к таким выскочкам, но исключительные успехи и результаты работы лабораторий были неоспоримы.

— Совершенно верно.

Дерзкие призывы к свободе и связанной с ней анархии, рассыпанные по столу, помогли наконец определиться с выбором, и Санада поджал губы:

— Хорошо, можете считать, что у вас есть разрешение Совета на эту операцию.

Пора уже прихлопнуть наглых тараканов из Противостояния. Не для того он вступил в должность, чтобы колебаться в ключевой момент!

 

* * *

 

Выжженная земля, растрескавшаяся и охристо-желтая, простиралась во все стороны до самого горизонта. Изредка пейзаж освежали озера песков — в том числе зыбучих — и черно-красные скалы, похожие на освежеванные трупы гигантских зверей. Одним словом, особого оптимизма местность не внушала. Небо с самого утра затянуло грязно-бурыми тучами, но все равно было жарко, так, что пот щекотно струился по шее.

Касамацу раздраженно вытер лоб рукавом и уставился на их добычу, которая тоже не вдохновляла, как и все вокруг.

Команда добытчиков — главная передовая сила каждого отряда Противостояния. В их обязанности входила охота и иные способы достать пропитание, в том числе налет на пограничные посты контролеров, пока остальные мирно ждали в лагере. Но почему в их отряде каждая такая вылазка обязательно превращалась в сомнительное приключение?!

Морияма оценивающе обошел дымящийся панцирь, задумчиво потирая подбородок, и выдал:

— Думаю, из этой охоты получится замечательная героическая история для листовки. Уверен, девушкам обязательно понравится!

Касамацу привычно закатил глаза.

Свои бесконечные агитационные листовки Морияма, с детства мечтавший стать журналистом, каждые две недели терпеливо писал ночами сам, все сто экземпляров, только иногда привлекая в помощники кого-нибудь из детишек. После чего в очередной вылазке к Централу передавал стопки дешевой переработанной бумаги Накамуре — единственному из их отряда, кому удалось остаться в Централе и сохранить работу, притворяясь законопослушным гражданином.

Касамацу листовки не одобрял с самого начала. Особой выгоды эти ребяческие выходки не приносили, а Накамуре могли серьезно навредить, и тем самым лишить их важного источника информации изнутри… Но разве эти придурки способны внять доводам разума?

— И в чем же ее героизм? — фыркнул он, прикидывая, как лучше будет распилить тушу. — В том, как Хаякаву едва не сожрал песчаный краб?

— Да крешней этой твали сегодня всем на ужин хватит! И готовить не тррррребуется, уже испекся! — тут же картаво провозгласила неудавшаяся жертва пустынной фауны, бодро отряхиваясь. — Отричный подборррррр!

Кобори невозмутимо кивнул, подытожив:

— Да, краб правда очень удачно подорвался на одной из бомб Такао.

— Причем здесь удача?! — тут же возмутился тот, поправляя на груди перевязь со снарядами. — Это был тонкий расчет! — потом повернулся к Касамацу и уточнил, доставая рацию: — Я тогда сигналю нашим, что мы скоро возвращаемся?

Такао, последнее недавнее приобретение их отряда, был одним из немногих, кому хорошо давалась техника — он словно понимал ее интуитивно, хотя сам вырос в нижних ярусах и ничему не учился.

Касамацу отрывисто кивнул и открыл было рот, собираясь отдать команду, но замер, прислушиваясь.

Земля под ногами пока несильно, но ощутимо задрожала. Остальные тоже это почувствовали, посерьезнели и, прицепив тушу краба крючьями к двум «ящерам», отбуксовали ее к ближайшей скале, за которой была возможность спрятаться.

В бессмысленные стычки Касамацу предпочитал не встревать, хоть некоторые лидеры других отрядов и считали подобный подход трусостью.

Безопасность его людей была ему важнее репутации.

Ждать пришлось недолго: вскоре на горизонте показался первый «ящер» контролеров. Это название программируемые роботы-мотоциклы, предназначенные специально для вылазок в пустыню, получили в честь внешнего сходства с древними хищными ящерами, о которых сохранилась информация в старых книгах. Касамацу всегда казалось, что можно было бы придумать что-то попроще.

Одинокий скаут значительно вырвался вперед — его отряд показался только спустя пару минут. Передовой мчался вперед на немаленькой скорости и словно не разбирал дороги, что выглядело подозрительно: обычно патрульные вели себя совсем иначе.

— Это не скаут, — эхом откликнулся на мысли Касамацу Кобори. — На нем нет формы. И вообще больше похоже на то, что остальные его преследуют…

Такао первым подхватил висевший на груди бинокль и направил на стремительно приближавшихся контролеров, после чего присвистнул:

— Да там и опустошенный есть! Сегодня у нас прям вечеринка!

Несмотря на вечные шуточки, взгляд у него был пристальный и оценивающий, как всегда в важные моменты.

Касамацу навел свой собственный бинокль и быстро нашел в первом ряду того контролера, о котором шла речь: смуглая кожа, короткие темно-синие волосы и абсолютно бесстрастное лицо.

Политики Централа звали их «обращенными». Но сторонники Противостояния быстро подобрали куда более подходящее название.

Касамацу опустил бинокль, посмотрел на приближавшегося к ним одинокого беглеца, отчаянно выжимавшего из своего «ящера» все, и мрачно объявил:

— Мы не можем брать новичков. Лагерь и так переполнен.

Но прежде всего он не мог позволить себе так рисковать — на нем лежала ответственность за слишком большое количество людей. Чересчур велика была вероятность подставы и предательства. Даже Такао они взяли исключительно потому, что за него поручился Накамура, — они работали вместе, но Такао из любопытства раскопал какую-то запрещенную информацию, взлом баз отследили, и он вынужден был бежать.

— А вот Сейрин, я слышал, недавно подобрали сразу двоих, — сообщил Морияма, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше видеть. — Те блуждали среди дюн кругами, почти тронувшись от жары и жажды. Даже приняли Хьюгу за галлюцинацию!

Касамацу неодобрительно нахмурился. Вроде бы подобная доверчивость не в духе Хьюги… да и Рико так просто чужаков в отряд не допустила бы…

— Всех спасти все равно невозможно, — вздохнул Кобори с таким видом, словно лично его это невыносимо мучило. — Предлагаю переждать, пока они проедут, а потом выдвигаться в лагерь.

Касамацу одобрительно кивнул и отвернулся к прожаренному в собственном панцире крабу. К счастью, бомба попала в голову, так что клешни не пострадали и их вполне можно еще использовать…

Кто-то за его спиной громко, с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, и Касамацу быстро обернулся, инстинктивно потянувшись за оружием.

Морияма, не глядя на него, опустил бинокль и с изрядно ошеломленным видом произнес:

— Капитан, у меня самого уже галлюцинации, или это правда…

— У меня тогда тоже гарррррррюцинации! — шумно поддержал Хаякава, ни капли не заботясь, что их могут услышать.

Касамацу раздраженно скрипнул зубами, поднес к глазам бинокль и навел на преследуемого, успевшего изрядно оторваться от контролеров.

И ровно в этот момент «ящер» задымился от перегрузки и вильнул в сторону. Беглец успел соскочить и приземлиться, умело сгруппировавшись, но его транспорт с ревом врезался в небольшой осколок скалы и взорвался.

Касамацу сквозь мутные стекла смотрел на растерянное бледное лицо и не мог до конца решить, верить ли собственным глазам. А потом вскочил, вздернул на колеса своего «ящера» и отрывисто приказал:

— Меняем план. Отвлеките их внимание парой взрывов, потом быстро уходим в туннели — там можно заблокировать проход, нас не достанут. Падаль бросьте, будет нас только тормозить. Съездим на охоту завтра.

После чего вскочил в седло, долбанул кулаком по приборной панели и вылетел из-за скалы, взрычав мотором.

— Капитан же вроде не склонен к подобному героизму? — еще успел он расслышать недоуменное восклицание Такао.

Далее все прочие звуки сменились злым свистом ветра в ушах, и время повело свой счет на секунды. С трудом поднявшийся на ноги беглец при виде его приближения напрягся, явно приняв за очередного контролера — «ящеры» у Кайджо были типовые — но потом изумленно опустил руки и широко распахнул глаза.

Касамацу резко затормозил прямо перед ним, мрачно нахмурился, чувствуя, как быстро колотится в груди сердце… и не смог в первое мгновение произнести ни слова.

Потому что на него смотрел Кисе Рета, самый настоящий и внешне словно совсем не изменившийся за те почти восемь лет, что они не виделись.

Потом откуда-то сбоку послышался знакомый взрыв, Касамацу вздрогнул и заставил себя отмереть, рявкнув:

— Чего пялишься?! Залезай давай!

Кисе хлопнул глазами, но, к счастью, спорить и задавать глупых вопросов не стал, поспешил подчиниться. Надо же, в юности он никогда не отличался подобной покорностью… впрочем, в юности они и не оказывались в настолько опасных и экстремальных ситуациях.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент их почти настиг синеволосый опустошенный, вырвавшийся вперед остальных контролеров. Касамацу уже потянулся к пульсару на бедре, но песок прямо перед чужим «ящером» взорвался от метко запущенной бомбы и накрыл опустошенного, словно волна.

А потом талию обхватили сильные длинные руки, Касамацу поспешил завести мотор и рванул на восток, отчаянно надеясь, что не допустил непоправимую ошибку.

 

* * *

 

История их обновленного мира насчитывала немногим более ста лет.

После чудовищной техногенной катастрофы, превратившей почти всю планету в пустыню, выжившие люди, собрав последние бесценные биологические образцы и сохранившиеся достижения науки и техники, поселились в одном из последних крупных оазисов, где осталась вода и другие необходимые для жизни ресурсы, и основали Централ. Город постепенно рос, надстраивая ярус за ярусом, и посреди выжженной рыже-желтой равнины казался похожим на слоеный айсберг.

Дополнительная поставка воды была налажена по акведукам и трубам из соседних небольших оазисов, в попытке расширить границы плодородной земли вокруг города. Теплицы и заводы были вынесены за пределы внешних стен, чтобы не занимать бесценное жилое пространство. В горном кряже неподалеку восстановили шахты, где добывали полезные ископаемые и металлы — к счастью, до катастрофы эти месторождения были выработаны не до конца.

Все это Касамацу знал со школы, как и все остальные граждане Централа. Равно как и то, что ресурсов в их мире осталось мало, а значит, распределять их нужно по справедливости.

То есть, полагаясь на право сильного. Во всяком случае, именно такой политики придерживался последнее время Совет, одновременно при этом торжественно заявляя в печати и по новостным визорам на стенах Централа, что люди — это тоже прежде всего ресурсы. А значит, нельзя ими разбрасываться, поэтому преступников не убивали, а использовали для нужд общества. В чем очень помогало «обращение».

Данная генетическая процедура была известна в науке уже около пятнадцати лет. Поначалу ее использовали, как универсальное лекарство от всех болезней, способное исцелить почти что угодно: у обращенных повышались регенерация, сила и выносливость. Поэтому первое время такая операция стоила очень больших денег, и позволить ее себе могли только высшие слои общества.

Однако потом ученые с некоторым опозданием заметили подозрительный недостаток эмоций, спад умственной активности и другие побочные эффекты у первых обращенных. И процедуру стали использовать исключительно для нейтрализации преступников и неблагонадежных членов общества, которые после операции становились послушными марионетками в руках Совета.

Так называемое «Противостояние» появилось примерно в то же время, хотя, как ни странно, с обращенными-опустошенными никак связано не было.

Изначально они и не думали становиться повстанцами, не пытались противостоять системе. Просто отдельные изгои общества, случайные нежеланные свидетели чужих преступлений и не нашедшие себе места авантюристы бежали в пустыню в надежде отыскать какое-нибудь убежище и мирно жить своей жизнью.

А после к ним стали присоединяться целыми группами беженцы из перенаселенных нижних ярусов, когда в последних начались зачистки.

В одной из таких зачисток принимал участие и Касамацу со своими Кайджо. Они в основном патрулировали внешние стены или следили за порядком — который редко что-либо нарушало — в средних ярусах, вот уже в течение двух лет после выпуска из Академии. А тут вдруг — новое необычное задание: проверить грязные улицы самого нижнего яруса, пустить там очищающий газ, а потом спалить все антисанитарные постройки из пальмовых стволов и листьев (внешние стены окружал довольно обширный пальмовый лес, и бедняки использовали для строительства своих домов упавшие и больные деревья).

Простые граждане Централа даже не подозревали, что обычно во время таких зачисток избавлялись не от микробов, а от лишних людей. Работоспособных отправляли в специальные отряды трудиться в шахтах или на полях и теплицах, а всех остальных уничтожали, как расплодившуюся заразу.

И Касамацу до сих пор холодел от ужаса при мысли, что мог об этом так и не узнать. Мог отдать приказ выпускать газ.

Но им повезло. Он отошел проверить пару дальних улиц, оставив своих подчиненных разбираться с большим глухим сараем без окон, а когда вернулся, с подозрением заметил, что тяжелая, укрепленная металлическими пластинами дверь чуть приоткрыта. Осторожно заглянул внутрь — и оцепенел.

Потому что в сарае сидели люди. Грязные, изможденные, бледные. Старики, пожилые женщины и совсем маленькие детишки. А его подчиненные, все трое, поднимали их на ноги, помогали собрать нехитрые пожитки, совали в сумки свой собственный паек.

И, дружно обернувшись на скрип двери, посмотрели на своего капитана так, словно он сейчас лично перестреляет их всех из своего форменного пульсара. И неважно, что зарядов не хватит.

— Так, — с трудом выдавил Касамацу, пытаясь пересчитать пленников… смертников… выходило то восемнадцать, то девятнадцать. — Что здесь происходит.

— Мы хотим им помочь, — с нехарактерной для него осторожностью признался Морияма, приподнимая руки ладонями вверх. — Мы просто выведем их за пределы Централа, поможем добраться в безопасное место… и никто даже не узнает! Зачистка завершена успешно, никаких вопросов!

— Ага, а Сейрин их всех подберет! — поддержал Хаякава, одновременно поддерживая за локоть какую-то старушку и от волнения даже перестав картавить.

Сейрин тоже были контролерами, они все вместе учились в Академии. Но…

Касамацу озадаченно нахмурился:

— Про них же сообщили, что они погибли во время инспекции в шахтах год назад.

Его тогда удивил — да и чего уж там, изрядно расстроил — этот странный инцидент, но особого значения он ему не придал.

Кобори посмотрел на него пристально и серьезно и покачал головой:

— Нет. Их хотели нейтрализовать за связи с Противостоянием, но они спаслись. Кроме Теппея — он прикрывал отход остальных и погиб.

И Касамацу только в тот момент с опозданием вспомнил, что Кобори и Киеши близко сдружились в годы учебы — они ведь были очень похожи друг на друга, оба всегда спокойные и доброжелательно дружелюбные.

Все эти невероятные новые известия, слова о Противостоянии, цинично брошенные на смерть бедняки… мысли путались в голове, сбивая с толку и заставляя ощутить себя, как в искаженном зазеркалье. Но одно Касамацу знал точно.

Он должен поступить правильно.

Поэтому он отцепил от пояса рацию и развернулся к выходу, сообщив:

— Я попробую выиграть нам немного времени, придумаю что-нибудь про проблему с газовыми баллонами. И, надеюсь, вы все успели попрощаться со своей родней, потому что путь обратно нам будет закрыт.

Несколько секунд все потрясенно молчали, а потом Хаякава первым воскликнул, едва не выронив старушку:

— Капитан!!! Ты пойдешь с нами?!

— Куда же вы без меня, обалдуи, — мрачно вздохнул Касамацу, очень надеясь, что никогда не пожалеет об этом.

Из их дружеской компании, выросшей в соседних кварталах и прошедшей вместе Академию, в итоге только Накамура, который после выпуска пошел работать техником, а не контролером, остался в Централе.

Уже потом Касамацу узнал, что Кобори до этого целый год продолжал втайне поддерживать дружеские отношения с Сейрином и подбил остальных переправлять в пустыню беглецов.

Противостояние не являлось единой силой с одним общим предводителем. Нет, это были отдельные разрозненные отряды со своими лидерами, рассеянные по пустыне в спрятанных среди скал небольших труднодоступных оазисах. Именно поэтому Централу было так сложно отследить и выловить их все. Большими группами выжить всегда сложнее, маленькие отряды привлекали меньше внимания и были более мобильны.

Касамацу даже предположить не мог, что сам в итоге станет одним из таких лидеров. И что на его плечи ляжет забота о целом лагере, насчитывавшем к настоящему времени больше пятидесяти человек, включая ту первую группу спасенных бедняков с самого нижнего яруса.

По сути, весь их мир делился на противоборство двух основных фигур — Централа и Противостояния. Иногда у Касамацу возникали подозрения, что теоретически должна быть еще какая-то третья сила, сторонняя и скрытая, но реальных подтверждений ее существования не находилось.

Он никогда не питал иллюзий, что им удастся что-то глобально изменить, одолеть диктатуру Централа и исправить мир к лучшему. Более того, прекрасно понимал, насколько изначально обречено все их Противостояние. Но не желал сдаваться просто так и продолжал искать какие-то обходные пути и способы вывести своих людей из системы.

В конце концов, у каждого в жизни должна быть своя цель, вне зависимости от степени ее достижимости.

 

* * *

 

От преследователей они действительно довольно легко оторвались в туннелях — естественном лабиринте, прорезанном среди скалистой гряды. Потом еще немного попетляли на всякий случай, чтобы запутать следы, и только после этого направились в лагерь.

Хронически пылающий энтузиазмом Хаякава даже умудрился приторочить к своему «ящеру» одну из клешней краба. На всех ее, конечно, поделить невозможно, но малышам полакомиться хватит.

Быстро обрушилась ночь, стремительная и холодная, как всегда в пустыне. В воздухе струился дым от жаровен, мешаясь с запахом готовящегося мяса с прошлой охоты и тяжелым густым ароматом водных лилий — ядовитых галлюциногенных цветов, росших возле большинства источников.

Кисе, который в дороге вел себя на удивление молчаливо, по приезду в лагерь просветлел лицом, быстро со всеми перезнакомился, предложил кому-то из стариков помощь… и уже через пару часов начало казаться, что он всегда был здесь, с ними.

Касамацу хмурился и отворачивался, занятый своими делами. Поговорить времени у них не было, но при одной мысли о неизбежно предстоящем разговоре в животе все скручивалось узлом. А остальные Кайджо довольно пересмеивались и радостно хлопали друг друга по плечам, не замечая ничего необычного.

Наконец после ужина они все вместе собрались вокруг большой жаровни на окраине лагеря. Живое пламя согревало лица, но холодный ветер вихрился вокруг, влезая под одежду, не спасали даже плотные одеяла. Кисе зажал в ладонях жестяную кружку с горячей подслащенной водой и вздохнул с придурочно мечтательным выражением лица:

— Я всегда хотел пойти в поход! Так, чтоб с палатками, с костром… Помните, мы обсуждали в детстве?!

— Да уж, у тебя всегда были невероятные идеи, — добродушно хохотнул Кобори.

Касамацу нахмурился еще сильнее, но сумел промолчать.

Морияма изумленно покачал головой:

— Но все-таки даже не верится… Сколько лет мы не виделись? А ты словно совсем не изменился! Правда, ты уже в семнадцать был той еще оглоблей…

Кисе негромко рассмеялся, ероша рыжеватые в отблесках пламени волосы:

— Это у нас семейное, маме тоже всегда говорят, что она по-прежнему выглядит, как девочка… Но я так рад, что мы наконец все-таки снова увиделись! Это же так здорово и удивительно, правда, сенпай?!

Касамацу скрипнул зубами. Это дурацкое любимое обращение к старшему товарищу — равно как и не менее любимый и такой же дурацкий уважительный суффикс «ччи» — Кисе еще в детстве нашел в одной из старых книг своей матери и с тех пор использовал постоянно. Что весьма раздражало.

— Но ты же влоде борер?! — включился в разговор Хаякава, бурно жестикулируя собственной кружкой — к счастью, пустой.

— Да, я тоже помню, — слегка нахмурился Кобори. — Серьезная травма спины? Ты ведь упал тогда с крыши?

Кисе виновато пожал плечами, снова рассмеявшись, но как-то неловко:

— Медицина верхних ярусов действительно творит чудеса, тут не поспоришь…

Они все вместе родились и выросли в одном ярусе, ходили в одну школу, играли на одних и тех же улицах и крышах. А потом отец Кисе получил повышение, и их семья переехала ближе к Центральной Башне.

И поддерживать контакт стало невозможно — какие-либо связи между представителями разных слоев общества категорически не одобрялись.

Кисе допил последние остатки воды, со вздохом покатал в ладонях еще теплую кружку — Касамацу с досадой поймал себя на том, что жадно ловит каждое его движение, — и начал рассказывать сам, не дожидаясь очередного вопроса:

— Я так глупо попался… У меня была неплохая работа, контракт с одной косметической фирмой, чтобы представлять их на Приемах Совета. Родители радовались очень… А потом один мой друг попал в беду, — Кисе устало потер глаза. — Его преследовали, и я помог ему сбежать в нижние ярусы. А буквально несколько дней назад узнал, что его все-таки отыскали. Влез в систему, надеялся найти хоть какую-то информацию… и меня самого отследили.

Касамацу безотчетно до боли стиснул кулак, с трудом удерживаясь, чтоб не ударить. Вот ведь идиот, и как только!..

Он не мог до конца разобраться в своих собственных эмоциях, и это изрядно раздражало. Поэтому сидел поодаль от остальных, чувствуя себя мрачным молчаливым наблюдателем, — словно смотрел на друзей со стороны, из-за толстого стекла, не вправе вмешаться в их замкнутый мир, выстроенный на общих воспоминаниях.

— Да уж, неприятная ситуация, — присвистнул Морияма.

Кисе широко зевнул, продемонстрировав идеально ровные белые зубы, потом поспешно прикрыл рот ладонью и снова пожал плечами:

— Тут мне даже отец не смог бы помочь… Пришлось бежать, — он тряхнул головой и вдруг повеселел, заблестев глазами. — Я надеялся, что смогу отыскать вас! О вас в Централе уже такие слухи ходят… И новых листовок втайне всегда ждут!

Морияма тут же приосанился и засиял. Касамацу поспешил вмешаться, хмуро уточнив:

— Чего ты умудрился раскопать, раз за тобой отправили целый отряд, да еще и с опустошенным во главе?

Кисе перевел взгляд на него — желтые глаза сияли янтарем из-за бликов огня на радужке — и задумчиво поджал губы:

— Самое обидное, что я так и не успел ничего понять! Какие-то странные цифры и символы, чертежи, — он ссутулил широкие плечи и вздохнул. — Я не знал, что Аомине-ччи такой… Мы вместе ходили в колледж, и мне тогда даже в голову не приходило…

— Опустошенные теперь так хорошо маскируются?! — удивился Морияма, явно мысленно набрасывая черновик очередной листовки.

Касамацу закрыл глаза и медленно, прерывисто выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. А ведь в детстве им рассказывали сказки про «идеальное общество будущего уже в настоящем»… Он пробормотал, даже не сразу осознав, что озвучил свою мысль вслух:

— Почему любая утопия почти сразу превращается в антиутопию?

— Такова природа людей? — тут же философски предположил Морияма.

Касамацу мрачно уставился на него:

— Спасибо, вопрос был риторическим.

Кисе весело хихикнул, и на мгновение показалось, что они снова подростки, тайком сбежавшие ночью из дома на какую-нибудь крышу, чтобы полюбоваться верхними ярусами.

Пустыня полна опасных миражей.

— Да, кстати, — вновь заговорил посерьезневший Кобори. — От Хьюги весточка поступила, пока нас не было. Деловое предложение провести совместную вылазку. А еще он передал, что снова пошли слухи об отрядах, которым якобы удалось вырваться за пределы пустыни. И другие слухи… что Тоо в прошлом месяце добровольно сдались контролерам.

Касамацу вздрогнул, в первый момент решив, что ему послышалось — настолько неправдоподобной казалась сама возможность. Потом снова нахмурился:

— Не ожидал такого от них.

Морияма тоже выглядел искренне расстроенным:

— Хорошие были парни. Капитан, правда, малость стремный, но все равно. Ну, кто их знает, почему они на это пошли… Наверняка были какие-то причины.

— Только срабаки ищут себе оплавдания! — категорично объявил Хаякава, вскочив на ноги и едва не уронив свое одеяло в жаровню.

Касамацу опять невольно вздрогнул.

К счастью, Кисе в своей обычной интуитивной беспечности предложил сменить тему, воскликнув:

— Я даже не представлял, что в пустыне такие яркие звезды! В Централе же их почти совсем не видно… Смотрите, там Южный Крест, я читал про такое созвездие!

Касамацу покосился на небольшое скопление холодных белых искорок в черно-синей темноте — тучи рассеялись к вечеру — закатил глаза и с силой пнул восторженного придурка в лодыжку:

— Кретин, это Большая Медведица. Мы в другом полушарии.

Кисе обиженно ойкнул, но быстро оправился и разулыбался еще шире:

— А вы никогда не задумывались, правда ли есть жизнь где-то там, на других планетах, у других солнц? И какая она? Было бы здорово загрузиться всем вместе на большой корабль и куда-нибудь улететь!

Морияма задумчиво потер подбородок:

— Ну, Централа там точно нет, так что наверняка эта гипотетическая инопланетная жизнь получше нашей…

— Не факт, — разумно возразил Кобори. — Вполне возможно, что у них свой собственный Централ, еще более суровый и непреклонный. И всех превращают в клонов. Или в колонию зеленой плесени.

Кисе в ужасе распахнул глаза:

— Фу, плесень — это мерзко! Я совсем не хочу так!

— Да! — эмоционально поддержал Хаякава. — Пресень не сможет делать подборррр!!!

О чем они вообще?! Нет, Касамацу, конечно, понимал, что подобная болтовня на отвлеченные темы — неплохой способ ненадолго отвлечься от реальных проблем… но должны же быть пределы разумности!

— Хватит говорить всякие бесполезные глупости, — проворчал он. — И вообще, отправляйтесь патрулировать периметр!

Морияма выразительно застонал:

— Да кто на нас тут нападет? Песчаные крабы?

Но под мрачным взглядом капитана покорно замолчал и поспешил подняться вместе с остальными.

У жаровни остались только Касамацу и Кисе. Уголь прогорал до обидного быстро, но его приходилось экономить, как и все остальное. Надо бы выделить этому придурку палатку… и пусть идет отсыпаться, натерпелся все-таки за сегодня…

Кисе пристально посмотрел на него, непривычно серьезный, и вдруг с простодушной откровенностью признался:

— Я скучал.

Касамацу просто не смог заставить себя что-либо ответить. Хмуро отвернулся, потирая левое запястье и против воли со смущением вспоминая свою первую, еще детскую влюбленность — первую и единственную, потому что потом очень быстро стало не до бессмысленных любовных переживаний.

В их мире не место миражам и иллюзиям.

 

* * *

 

Отряды обычно не раскрывали друг другу месторасположение своих лагерей — чтобы, если кто-то один попадется контролерам, он бы не мог выдать остальных. Но Кайджо и Сейрин взаимодействовали так давно и плотно, что Рико даже однажды — полушутя-полувсерьез — предложила им уже наконец объединиться.

Это наверняка было бы то еще зрелище.

На следующее утро вернулось яркое солнце, повисло посреди неба воспаленным белым глазом. Волна жары душно накрыла еще до полудня, приходилось экономить воду — много с собой не удавалось захватить даже на «ящерах». Кисе держался в хвосте их процессии и досадливо щурился, пытаясь натянуть капюшон куртки пониже, — подобные погодные условия ему явно были непривычны. Такао поначалу что-то поехидничал про «нежную принцессу», но под пристальным взглядом Касамацу быстро заткнулся. В конце концов, сам Такао тоже плохо переносил солнце, постоянно нацеплял на вылазки широкополую шляпу и защитные очки.

Они уже повернули к северу, к остропиким черным скалам, когда на горизонте справа вдруг вынырнул из-за холмов удивительный пейзаж: огромная блестящая поверхность воды, гладкая, как зеркало, и город на ее берегу — с высокими зданиями из бетона и стекла, с железными башнями, похожими на скелеты… Но самое главное — город был перевернутым и висел посреди неба.

Кисе резко затормозил, едва не перевернувшись, сорвал с головы капюшон, чтобы лучше видеть, и потрясенно выдохнул:

— Что это?!

Касамацу устало вздохнул, тоже останавливаясь. Он даже не думал, что его вчерашние размышления о миражах воплотятся так буквально.

— Мы их иногда видим, — пояснил Кобори, тоже задумчиво вглядываясь в диковинный далекий силуэт. — Возможно, это руины какого-то из мертвых городов, оставшихся после катастрофы. Он на самом деле очень далеко отсюда и, возможно, вообще где-то в совсем другой стороне.

— Дааа, — мечтательно протянул Морияма, поправляя собственные защитные очки. — Помню, те листовки, в которых я описывал миражи прошлого мира, были популярны даже у нас в лагере… особенно среди девушек…

— Нет, самообман, конечно, помогает жить, я не спорю, — фыркнул Такао, постоянно подначивавший Морияму при любом поводе.

Не дожидаясь, пока свой ценный комментарий надумает вставить и Хаякава тоже, Касамацу приказал двигаться дальше.

Сейрин уже поджидали их на заранее оговоренном месте у подножия скал. Возившийся с двигателем своего «ящера» Хьюга встретил их кивком, скользнул удивленным взглядом по Кисе, уточнив:

— У вас тоже новичок?

Встречный вопрос Касамацу задать не успел — откуда-то из-за скопления валунов вышел высоченный красноволосый парень, приблизился к сутулой бледной фигуре, сидевшей на камне в стороне от остальных, и прорычал:

— Какого хрена ты опять на солнце вылез?! Снова в обморок захотелось?

После чего набросил собеседнику на голову свою куртку, встал так, чтобы падать на него мрачной тенью, и продолжил что-то ворчливо говорить.

Хьюга со вздохом поправил очки и помахал в воздухе ладонью:

— Да, да, а это наши собственные новые приобретения. Я не хотел их подбирать, у нас в лагере и так ртов хватает, но Рико настояла.

Официально лидером Сейрина был Хьюга, Рико считалась его замом… но многие поговаривали, что в действительно дело обстоит с точностью наоборот.

Касамацу удивленно хмыкнул. Вообще подобная мягкость была совсем не в ее духе… в этом они все убедились еще в Академии: Рико, хоть и училась вместе с ними, уже тогда одновременно начала работать тренером по физподготовке и стрельбе. И пощады на ее занятиях ждать не приходилось. Хотя, возможно, сейчас она просто с ходу разглядела в новичках большой потенциал, который можно было обернуть на пользу отряду?

Кобори, предусмотрительно захватив с собой Хаякаву, отошел обсудить совместную вылазку к Митобе и Коганею. Где-то там же неподалеку проверял оружие Изуки, приветственно окликнувший Такао. А Морияма, разумеется, сразу заинтересовался новичками и направился к ним, наверняка с целью подробно разузнать их предысторию и использовать в качестве материала для новой листовки.

Но, как ни странно, его опередил Кисе. Он буквально отшвырнул свой «ящер» в сторону — так торопился спешиться — и бросился вперед, широко распахнув руки для объятий, с ликующим воплем:

— Куроко-ччи, ты жив! Я так рад, что мой лучший друг все-таки сумел спастись!

Названный Куроко поднялся на ноги и шагнул за спину своего красноволосого товарища, который скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Кисе так сурово, что тот даже затормозил, растерянно хлопая глазами.

— Мы не друзья, — бесстрастно объявил бледный, стягивая с головы чужую куртку. Только сейчас стало заметно, что у него светло-голубые волосы и такие же глаза.

Кисе схватился за сердце, потрясенно ахнув:

— Но ведь я помог тебе выбраться из Централа!

— Я выбрался сам, — спокойно возразил Куроко.

Красноволосый нахмурился еще сильнее, что с его раздвоенными бровями смотрелось весьма выразительно, и громко фыркнул:

— Ну конечно, а я просто рядом постоял?!

Касамацу устал потер лоб и пришел к выводу, что его собственный отряд еще легко отделался. Судя по гримасе Хьюги, тот думал так же, но все же переборол себя и объяснил:

— У Куроко есть информация про завод, на котором в десятый день каждого месяца подготавливают партию теплорегуляторов. Ночами они бы нам не помешали.

Так вот в чем заключалось деловое предложение… Теплорегуляторы действительно были очень полезными устройствами, особенно в пустыне с ее постоянными резкими перепадами температур.

Касамацу без лишних раздумий кивнул, выражая свое согласие участвовать в вылазке, и поинтересовался:

— А второй?

Лидер Сейрина снова скривился, явно будучи не в восторге от своих новых подчиненных:

— Этот сам напросился. Явно уверен, что без него голубая фея тут же откинется. Впрочем, я не удивлюсь: он же дохлый совсем, в одиночку точно не выживет. Эти генетические мутанты все со странностями, — он с подозрением покосился на Кисе.

И Касамацу ляпнул прежде, чем сообразил, что и зачем делает:

— Кисе без мутаций. У него вся семья светловолосая. Просто такой фенотип.

По лицу Хьюги промелькнуло удивление:

— Вы были знакомы раньше?

Проклятье… он ведь не собирался признаваться… Но теперь пришлось договаривать:

— В детстве.

— Тогда понятно, — усмехнулся Хьюга, скользнув по нему задумчивым взглядом.

Касамацу сделал вид, что не понял намека.

Новички Сейрина тем временем, видимо, начали рассказывать свою историю заинтересовавшимся Кисе, Морияме и Такао.

— Кагами лежал посреди улицы и умирал от голода, — с прежней бесстрастностью сообщил Куроко с таким видом, словно ему была совершенно безразлична не только чужая, но и своя собственная судьба. — Я поделился с ним своими припасами.

Красноволосый уронил ладонь ему на голову и угрожающе стиснул пальцы:

— Эй, не борзей, мелочь!

— В тот момент ты назвал меня «спасителем», — невозмутимо отпарировал Куроко.

Кисе и Такао хором захихикали, Морияма торопливо делал какие-то заметки в блокноте. Кагами покраснел, убрал руку и хмыкнул, явно пытаясь сохранить самообладание:

— Этот малохольный заявил: «Мне нужно в пустыню». Да без проблем, подумал я, сам давно собирался валить… Кто же знал, что к жизни в пустыне он не приспособлен вообще!

— Да будто ты приспособлен лучше! — весело выкрикнул Изуки, раздавая товарищам отрегулированные пульсары.

Похоже, не у одних Кайджо явные проблемы с дисциплиной и субординацией…

— Выдвигаемся, тупые бездельники! — рявкнул Хьюга, первым вздергивая своего «ящера» на колеса.

Касамацу позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза. Похоже, это будет запоминающаяся вылазка.

 

* * *

 

Завод оказался запрятан на горном перевале, неподалеку от шахт, в которых добывали уголь. Добрались они только к вечеру, и солнце уже почти сползло с неба, зажигая пламенем металлические пластины солнечных батарей на крыше. Крепившееся прямо к скалам бесформенное здание напоминало гигантское ласточкино гнездо (ласточки жили в средних ярусах Централа, в том числе прямо под крышей дома Касамацу, прилетая по весне откуда-то с юга). Изможденные, отупевшие от тяжелого физического труда рабочие тонкой вереницей тянулись в бараки, которые они делили вместе с шахтерами. Несколько контролеров прохаживались по стенам, но без особого рвения, так что проскользнуть мимо их внимания не составило особого труда.

Куроко, похоже, обладавший фотографической памятью, заранее начертил им карту, отметив на ней склад. Они разделились на три группы: одна осталась с «ящерами» за перевалом, вторая должна была в случае необходимости отвлечь внимание контролеров, а третья отправилась за грузом.

Касамацу постарался отрешиться от всех лишних мыслей и сомнений, сосредоточился полностью на задании. Обдумать, что делать дальше — в том числе с внезапно вернувшимся в его жизнь Кисе — будет время и потом.

Вот только он как-то не учел, что у остальных может быть свое собственное мнение по этому вопросу.

Пульсары, настроенные на низкую частоту, чтобы только временно парализовать, а не убить, позволили быстро и тихо снять двух стороживших склад контролеров. Они бесшумно проскользнули внутрь, довольно быстро нашли приготовленные к отправке портативные теплорегуляторы и, на всякий случай объясняясь друг с другом знаками, чтобы не шуметь, подхватили, сколько могли унести. И только уже у выхода Касамацу заметил, что приборы были без аккумуляторов, которые по технике безопасности полагалось хранить отдельно. Проклятье! Ну надо же было так дилетантски просчитаться!

— Идите без меня, я захвачу побольше, они легкие, — шепнул он сосредоточенному Митобе и прокрался обратно в лабиринт стеллажей с разными механизмами и запчастями.

Свет был тусклый и очень обманчивый, вдобавок лампы беспорядочно раскачивались под потолком, бросая повсюду подозрительные тени. Касамацу едва слышно ругался себе под нос, сгребая с полки аккумуляторы в поясную сумку, очень надеясь, что они заряженные. На складе было до жуткого тихо, если не считать негромкого поскрипывания где-то за спиной…

…которое, вообще-то, нечему было издавать.

Касамацу успел увернуться в последний момент, уходя вправо и прячась за ближайшим стеллажом. В то место, где он только что стоял, с размаху ударила трехпалая механическая рука, высекая искры.

Робот-патрульный, похожий на улитку-переростка из серого пластика, только с металлическими клешнями, с жужжанием повернулся к нему, мигая зелеными лампочками детекторов движения. Касамацу зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, потянулся за пульсаром на бедре, но с досадой обнаружил, что умудрился его где-то выронить. К счастью, под руку удачно попала длинная тонкая труба. Использовав ее как рычаг, он перемахнул через загнавшего его в угол робота и поспешил к выходу, на бегу застегивая молнию на сумке. Оставалось надеяться, что аккумуляторов хватит.

Дикий вопль донесся откуда-то снаружи, а потом мимо приоткрытых дверей склада вихрем пронесся Кагами, за которым неторопливо ехал один из роботов. Что там вообще творится?!

Еще два робота в последний момент перекрыли ему путь, и Касамацу резко свернул в боковой проход. Тут просто обязан быть запасной выход! Или можно сделать круг и вернуться в расчете, что треклятые улитки к тому моменту уже уберутся!

Он подхватил с полки какую-то деталь, формой похожую на бумеранг, и запустил в «голову» одного из преследовавших его роботов. Тот обиженно запиликал, но скорости не сбавил.

Это уже перестает быть забавным. В добытой Куроко информации ничего не было про эти дурацкие консервные банки!

— Сенпай! — вдруг громко окликнул его знакомый голос откуда-то справа.

Не позволяя себе отвлечься на лишние размышления, подчинившись инстинктам, Касамацу резко развернулся, поднырнул под клешни одного из роботов и пасом отправил второго к Кисе — пинок получился таким сильным, что колеса аж завизжали из-за трения о пол. Кисе замахнулся какой-то зловещего вида арматурой и с оскорбительной легкостью снес «голову» робота. Касамацу пригнулся, уходя с траектории внезапного снаряда, одновременно развернулся и вонзил трубу в оставшегося робота снизу вверх — брюхо у этих устаревших моделей было уязвимое. Потом поймал прилетевший ему прямо в руки пульсар и выстрелил в энергетический центр только показавшегося из-за угла третьего робота.

На склад снова опустилась спокойная тишина. Шум снаружи доносился сквозь толстые стены смутным далеким гулом.

В детстве, когда они все вместе играли в контролеров и нарушителей, Касамацу с Кисе всегда заставляли разойтись по разным командам: они слишком легко входили в синхрон, продолжая движения друг друга и действуя сообща.

Но это совсем не объясняло, что безмозглый придурок вообще тут забыл!

— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — прошипел Касамацу, резко разворачиваясь. — Ты же в другой группе!

— Я решил, что внимание Кагами-ччи сумеет отвлечь и без меня, его с легкостью хватит одного на всех, — жизнерадостно сообщил Кисе, беспечно улыбаясь. — Представляешь, оказывается, он боится роботов!

— Ты!.. Ты!.. — попытался выразить всю глубину своего негодования в словах Касамацу, крепко стискивая кулаки. Выдохнул и устало опустил плечи, подытожив: — Ты неисправим.

Кисе по совершенно необъяснимой причине обиженно надул губы, обвиняюще воскликнув:

— А мы ведь даже так и не поговорили нормально ни разу с тех пор, как снова встретились!

Касамацу, стараясь не показать, что его задели эти слова, шагнул ближе к нему и замахнулся, чтобы отвесить подзатыльник — больше для профилактики.

Его руку перехватили в воздухе за запястье, а потом за спиной вдруг откуда-то возник гладкий металл стеллажа. Вторая рука тоже оказалась в тисках чужих сильных пальцев, его заперли в ловушке, втиснули колено между ног, обожгли лицо быстрым горячим дыханием.

А потом Касамацу закрыл глаза и сам первым потянулся вверх, навстречу.

Кисе целовался так жадно, словно давным-давно мечтал дорваться. Широкими мазками скользил языком по зубам, по небу, требовательно кусал за нижнюю губу, не позволяя нормально вдохнуть, ошеломляя ощущениями. Потом вдруг соскользнул поцелуями на шею, явно планируя наставить засосов. Касамацу высвободил руки — Кисе держал не крепко и с готовностью воспользовался возможностью облапить за талию, выцарапать рубашку из брюк — резко дернул придурка за жесткие шелковистые волосы, отрывая от своей шеи, и перехватил инициативу в поцелуе. Приподнялся на носках, потерся о чужое бедро и с трудом проглотил позорный жалобный стон.

Он не задумывался, что это антисанитарно, неуместно и опасно, что у них нет времени на такие глупости, что их в любой момент может найти кто угодно — очередной робот, опомнившиеся контролеры или собственные товарищи. Ничто из этого не имело значения.

Ему снова было восемнадцать, мир вокруг, несмотря на все свои ограничения, казался утопией, и вся жизнь ждала впереди.

Мелкий колючий песок, за день набившийся под одежду, царапал кожу при каждом движении. Было жарко и душно, несмотря на прохладный воздух склада. Знакомые широкие ладони требовательно скользнули под рубашку, ловкие пальцы щекотно огладили бока, попытались протиснуться за пояс.

А потом из-за соседнего стеллажа вдруг донесся негромкий, но обеспокоенный голос Хьюги:

— Касамацу, эй, ты где? Нужно срочно валить, они очухались и догадались вызвать подкрепление!

Кисе едва слышно, но разочарованно заскулил, уронил голову ему на плечо, упираясь лбом в разгоряченную кожу. И когда только успел так сильно расстегнуть и оттянуть в сторону воротник?

Касамацу закрыл глаза, откидываясь затылком на холодный металл, сглотнул, чтобы выровнять голос, и ответил, поглаживая спутанные светлые волосы, не уверенный, что сможет сейчас разжать руки:

— Да, я здесь. Уходим.

Он не ошибся: вылазка действительно получилась запоминающейся.


	2. Часть II: Обращенный

Они с Кисе после этого так и не смогли нормально поговорить.

А потом проблемы посыпались одна за другой тяжелыми валунами, повлекшими за собой настоящий обвал.

Началось все с того, что на очередную вылазку к Централу с треклятыми листовками Касамацу отправил остальных под предводительством Кобори, сам остался в лагере решать организационные вопросы.

Они вернулись вместе с Накамурой. Тот был бледным, с застарелыми серыми тенями под глазами и нервным жестом постоянно протирал платком стекла очков.

— Меня заподозрили, так что я решил не дожидаться, пока схватят, — сообщил он, отводя взгляд.

Кажется, у него была любимая девушка, коллега по работе… вроде они даже собирались пожениться через пару месяцев…

Касамацу не нашел слов, поэтому просто положил ладонь ему на плечо и ободряюще сжал пальцы. Кайджо наконец снова были все в сборе.

Накамура ушел из Централа не с пустыми руками: ему удалось раздобыть важную информацию про поставки провианта из южных теплиц. Приближались самые жаркие месяцы года, доставать еду в такое время становилось особенно сложно — даже охота не всегда выручала, крабы и прочие твари зарывались в песок и впадали в спячку. Пополнить запасы им бы не помешало. Именно поэтому Касамацу все же решился на перехват.

Они выдвинулись еще до рассвета, добрались до нужного места и залегли в засаде на возвышенности. Отсюда открывался хороший вид на огромное поле, заставленное стройными рядами теплиц — словно солдаты при парадном построении на плацу. Пластиковые навесы жадно впитывали солнце и светились так ярко, что долго смотреть на них было больно.

Подобные продуктовые базы охранялись слишком хорошо, чтобы нападать прямо на них. Поэтому приходилось ждать транспортировщиков, чтобы уже в пустыне быстрым налетом перехватить один из фургонов.

Касамацу очень плохо спал накануне, из-за чего в какой-то момент, кажется, отключился, сидя возле своего «ящера». Разбудило его осторожное касание прохладных пальцев к левому запястью. Он вздрогнул, открывая глаза, огляделся, но рядом никого не было: все собрались кружком и о чем-то тревожно шептались.

— В чем дело? — хрипло спросил он, прокашлялся и потянулся за фляжкой, чтобы глотнуть воды.

И замер, разглядев выражения лиц.

— Капитан, — неуверенно начал Морияма. — Уже перевалило за полдень, а у них никаких признаков активности… обычно же они должны собирать груз на платформу в ожидании транспорта…

Нервная тяжесть в животе скрутила внутренности узлом. У него ведь с самого начала было дурное предчувствие.

— Может, мы просто приехали слишком рано? — с притворной бодростью предположил Кисе, вглядываясь в неторопливый ритм работы теплиц.

Рация Такао вдруг разразилась треском и шипением. Он едва не подскочил, поспешил ответить, непривычно бледный и серьезный:

— Да… да… понял… подтверждаю… Отбой! — потом поднял на остальных растерянный взгляд и с трудом сглотнул. — Это Сейрин были… Их патрульные засекли большой отряд контролеров… и он движется в направлении нашего лагеря, тщательно прочесывая местность…

Касамацу с изумлением понял, что совершенно спокоен. И даже не удивлен.

Это была подстава. Их просто выманили, отвлекли внимание от лагеря, чтобы ударить в незащищенный центр… разбить их сразу, захватить в плен или без лишних промедлений нейтрализовать…

Но это не означает, что пришло время сдаться.

Они быстрее. Им точно известно месторасположение лагеря, а значит, они успеют первыми.

— Ты не виноват, — без доли сомнения заявил Касамацу почти посеревшему Накамуре и отрывисто скомандовал: — Выдвигаемся!

С добытчиками Сейрина они пересеклись по дороге. Хьюга, еще более хмурый и сосредоточенный, чем обычно, пристроил своего «ящера» рядом с Касамацу и сообщил:

— Рико сейчас уводит наших в запасной лагерь. Мы поможем вам. Похоже, действительно пора уже объединиться.

Касамацу коротко кивнул в знак благодарности, не отводя взгляда от горизонта.

Выжженная растрескавшаяся земля пролетала под колесами миля за милей. Безразличное белое солнце начинало припекать все сильнее. Все молчали, погруженные каждый в свои собственные тревожные мысли. Пока вдруг не решил заговорить Кагами — оба новичка Сейрина тоже были здесь, ехали на одном «ящере», причем за рулем был Куроко, а Кагами, вцепившись в его талию, сидел сзади, бледный и нервный, словно под ним был не робот, а опасное хищное животное.

— Нас обманывают! — вдруг громко объявил он, пытаясь перекричать ветер. — На самом деле пустыня не бесконечна! И за ее пределами есть самые настоящие леса, реки и даже эти… такие, большие и соленые…

— Моря, — бесстрастно подсказал Куроко, объезжая торчавший из песка пустой крабий панцирь.

— Вот, они! — кивнул Кагами, едва не стукнувшись подбородком о его макушку. — Но я к чему! Мой брат, он еще год назад ушел к Противостоянию. И потом передавал весточку, что их отряд собирается выбираться из пустыни, поискать там плодородные земли… И у них наверняка получилось!

Касамацу нахмурился. Действительно, Кобори недавно упоминал о слухах, гласивших, что некоторым исчезнувшим отрядам якобы удалось вырваться за пределы пустынны… но, скорее всего, их просто неудачно накрыло песчаной бурей.

Обычно терпеливый и беспечный Изуки закатил глаза, пробормотав:

— Зачем вы вообще оба напросились на эту вылазку?

Очевидно, с этими новичками Сейрину приходилось непросто… Впрочем, неудивительно.

— Нам нужно отрабатывать, еду и прочее, — мрачно сообщил Кагами таким тоном, словно пояснял очевидные вещи.

— Будто много пользы от вашей отработки, салаги! — рявкнул Хьюга, оборачиваясь, из-за чего его «ящер» едва не подрезал Кобори. Аварии удалось избежать, но дальше ехали молча. И очень быстро, в отчаянном стремлении успеть.

К счастью, им повезло. Знание коротких путей и туннелей очень помогало. Вырвавший вперед Касамацу резко затормозил возле источника, чем всполошил мирно готовившихся к обеду людей, и приказал, еще даже не успев спешиться:

— Сворачиваем лагерь! Брать только самое необходимое!

К счастью, объяснять ничего не пришлось. Все дружно подскочили с места и быстро принялись за работу. Кайджо и Сейрин взялись помогать, выставив патрульных, — времени у них явно оставалось совсем немного.

— Они не будут нападать сразу, — вдруг объявил Куроко, показывая Кагами, как правильно сворачивать палатку. — Сначала выждут, дадут нам почувствовать, что мы успешно оторвались. И только потом захлопнут ловушку.

Такао выпрямился и с подозрением прищурился:

— И откуда такая впечатляющая осведомленность о тактике контролеров?

Куроко тоже выпрямился, спокойно встретил его изучающий взгляд и едва заметно пожал плечами:

— Меня они загоняли так же, когда пытались поймать, потому что считали сбежавшим из лабораторий обращенным.

Эффект от этой реплики был такой, словно Такао случайно уронил посреди лагеря одну из своих бомб (такое один раз было… к счастью, бомба оказалась бракованной и не сработала). Все те, кто услышал признание Куроко, инстинктивно отшатнулись назад, и только добытчики дружно потянулись к оружию.

— Эй, такого ты мне не говорил! — изумленно, но без страха воскликнул Кагами.

Кисе неизвестно когда успел оказаться рядом и схватился за руку Касамацу, напряженный и взволнованный.

— А ты правда обращенный? — с некоторой опаской уточнил Морияма, рискнув шагнуть ближе.

Куроко отрицательно покачал головой и больше ничего не сказал. Всеобщее напряжение никуда не делось, и Кагами насупился, выступил вперед, демонстративно заслоняя своего напарника собой. Касамацу высвободился из цепких холодных пальцев Кисе, но не успел вмешаться — его опередил Хьюга.

— У нас нет на это времени! — раздраженно осадил лидер Сейрина и своих подчиненных, и всех остальных.

Сборы продолжились. Касамацу окинул внимательным взглядом руины лагеря, задержался на источнике, на успевших отцвести лилиях — как долго это место служило им пристанищем? И сколько еще убежищ им придется сменить, прежде чем наконец удастся отыскать настоящий безопасный дом?

Он проверил количество зарядов в пульсаре, поднял и завел своего «ящера», пояснив в ответ на удивленные взгляды:

— Попробую задержать их на подходе, выиграю вам еще немного времени, — Кобори явно собрался что-то возразить, но Касамацу ему не позволил, пообещав: — Я потом догоню. Я знаю эти туннели лучше вас.

После чего отрывисто кивнул Хьюге и, не глядя на Кисе, резко развернулся и на максимальной скорости помчался к скалам.

Он действительно успел очень хорошо изучить туннели, как раз на случай подобной ситуации. Вместе с остальными Кайджо подготовил там несколько ловушек, которые оставалось только активировать. Ничего сложного, можно справиться даже в одиночку.

Взлетев наверх по почти отвесной узкой тропе, он спешился и достал бинокль. Как он и предполагал, основные силы контролеров уже успели подобраться к туннелям с другой стороны и теперь остановились, пытаясь решить, как преодолеть этот внезапный лабиринт.

Он действовал на автомате, не особо вдумываясь в собственные действия, почти не испытывая эмоций. Перескакивал со скалы на скалу, всматривался вниз в сплетение темных туннелей, вслушивался в гул моторов. Терпеливо выжидал, высчитывал правильный момент и рычагом сталкивал вниз несколько валунов. Перебегал на другое место, дожидался новой партии противника и активировал одну из бомб, вызывая обвал.

Он не имел права на ошибку, на промедление. Четко и ясно понимал, какова будет цена. Но при этом на его душу вдруг снизошло странное, непривычное спокойствие. Словно он наконец делает все правильно.

И в какой-то момент Касамацу даже поймал себя на том, что усмехается в ответ своим собственным мыслям.

Его так долго беспокоили тревожные предчувствия, мрачные размышления о судьбах всего человечества. Он постоянно думал о том, насколько безнадежно их положение, переживал, что выхода нет. Не позволял себе расслабиться ни на минуту.

А остальные все это время просто пытались жить, ища даже в таком существовании обыденные повседневные радости. Раздражали своей внешней беспечностью, своими дурацкими неуместными шутками, агитационными листовками и разговорами про звезды… но на самом деле были правы.

Потому что жизнь нужно именно _жить_.

Вот только не слишком ли поздно его настигло это просветленное понимание?

Касамацу окинул оценивающим взглядом результаты своих трудов — основные силы противника в опасливой растерянности отступили, чтобы перегруппироваться; все основные туннели он перекрыл, остальные и так заканчивались тупиками. Можно возвращаться.

Он развернулся и поспешил к тому месту, где оставил свой транспорт. Даже успел неуверенно понадеяться, что, возможно, все получится.

Но, когда ему оставалось всего несколько метров, в спрятанного за выступом скалы «ящера» метко прилетела знакомая ручная бомба. Касамацу едва успел упасть, подчиняясь инстинктам, прикрыл голову руками. Рвануло так, что в ушах загудело, мелкие острые осколки камня и какие-то раскаленные искореженные запчасти просыпались вокруг градом.

Касамацу медленно поднялся на ноги, механическими движениями отряхивая куртку, и так же медленно обернулся. И бесстрастно спросил, потому что эмоции по-прежнему прятались где-то глубоко внутри, не позволяя удивиться по-настоящему:

— И ты тоже?

Такао, взъерошенный, но спокойный, с притворным — а может, и искренним — сожалением пожал плечами:

— Прости, капитан. Все во благо человечества и все такое прочее. Личное задание от самого Такеучи Генты.

Но почему… как… почему именно он?

Голова немного кружилась, и в ушах по-прежнему гудело после взрыва.

— Меня тогда не только выследили, но и поймали, — счел нужным признаться Такао, демонстративно настраивая пульсар на низкую частоту. — И сразу отправили в лаборатории, на операцию.

Но он ведь совсем не был похож на обычного опустошенного… Постоянно ехидничал, подначивал всех, громко смеялся в ответ на чужие шутки…

Только смотрел всегда очень пристально и внимательно. Словно все вокруг просчитывал и оценивал.

Еще одна из бесконечного множества ошибок, допущенных в стремлении к призрачной далекой цели…

А потом Касамацу ударило в грудь парализующим зарядом, и он начал опрокидываться назад, последним проблеском сознания понадеявшись, что не свалится в туннели — не хотелось бы переломать все кости… Но, кажется, что-то успело перехватить его за запястье.

Последним, что Касамацу увидел, прежде чем взгляд затопила непроглядная тьма, было бледное и виноватое лицо Кисе.

Но, возможно, ему только показалось.

 

* * *

 

Глаза открывать совсем не хотелось. Пластик крыши под спиной казался почти раскаленным, приятно прогревал сквозь плотную грубую ткань футболки. Легкий ветерок щекотал потную кожу, принося откуда-то запахи машинного масла, свежего хлеба и плавленой резины.

Что-то маленькое и плоское легло в его ладонь, и он неохотно приоткрыл веки.

Над ними возвышались белые громады верхних ярусов Централа, недостижимые и такие чудесные, полные неведомых богатств, недоступных простому населению, — во всяком случае, если верить тому, что им рассказывали в школе. Шпиль Башни вонзался в чистое голубое небо непорочным обвиняющим перстом.

Касамацу сонно моргнул и наконец перевел взгляд на загадочный предмет в своей ладони. Это оказалась пластинка из какого-то серебристого металла, совсем крошечная, размером с ноготь безымянного пальца. Она была странно теплая, не то нагретая солнцем, не то сама по себе. Прищурившись, он с трудом различил выбитые в металле буквы, которые складывались в незнакомое слово «ТЕЙКО» — очевидно, логотип фирмы-производителя.

— Что это?

Сидевший рядом Кисе, в ярких лучах солнца эфемерно-нездешний, беспечно-юный и одновременно какой-то неописуемо древний на вид, словно ему месяц назад исполнилось не семнадцать лет, а семь тысяч, с улыбкой наклонился над Касамацу, упираясь ладонью в поверхность крыши возле его плеча.

— У меня такая же, парная! — радостно сообщил он и взъерошил себе волосы на затылке. — Мы сможем их использовать, чтобы…

Окончания фразы Касамацу не расслышал.

Сон смазался, растворился в разноцветных пятнах и сменился болью.

 

* * *

 

К сожалению, он сразу понял, что очнулся. Вокруг надсадно пищали какие-то приборы, белый медицинский свет резал глаза даже сквозь зажмуренные веки.

Грудь ныла, обожженная разрядом пульсара, в затылке противно тянуло, во рту пересохло так, что не получалось нормально сглотнуть… но самое главное — он не мог пошевелиться. Вообще. Даже повернуть голову в ту сторону, откуда донесся негромкий перестук шагов.

— Я бы пожелал тебе доброго утра, но, боюсь, это будет лицемерием с моей стороны.

Касамацу вздрогнул и против воли распахнул глаза при звуке знакомого голоса. Недоверчиво прохрипел:

— Учитель Гента?

Обширная фигура, затянутая в строгий деловой костюм, шагнула ближе, чтобы оказаться в поле его зрения.

Такеучи, бывший куратор их группы в Академии, который потом помог им устроиться на службу в более благополучный сектор, посмотрел на своего любимого ученика с неприкрытым сожалением и устало вздохнул:

— Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Но потом ты сам убедишься, что так лучше.

И только сейчас, вблизи, Касамацу впервые заметил, что глаза у него — с признаками генетической мутации. Из-за узкого разреза век это было неочевидно, но в ярком искусственном свете радужки отливали жемчужно-перламутровым.

— Помнишь, чему я учил вас? — снова заговорил Такеучи, поправляя белоснежные манжеты. — «Неудачники оправдываются, победители ищут пути». Подумай об этом.

Он уже думал. Все это время. Держал в памяти эту фразу и отчаянно пытался отыскать правильный путь…

Касамацу лежал, распластанный, как готовая к разделке лягушка, на холодном металлическом столе, опутанный пластиковыми трубками и медными проводами. Вдобавок его голову жестко фиксировали тиски, вынуждая смотреть только вверх, в белый пластиковый потолок.

Он давно — а может, никогда прежде — не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и загнанным в угол.

— Как один из основных лидеров Противостояния, ты доставил Совету немало беспокойства, — с укором сообщил Такеучи. — Но твое обращение в глазах общества станет символом неоспоримой победы Централа.

Касамацу на мгновение забыл, как дышать.

Обращение…

Впрочем, было бы глупо ожидать чего-то иного, не правда ли? Он гораздо полезнее не в качестве расходного материала, который можно просто выбросить, а как послушная марионетка и наглядный образец для остальных повстанцев.

Лишенный эмоций, опустошенный, изменивший своим собственным принципам и целям. Отрекшийся от всего, чего с таким трудом достиг. Безразлично забывший все, что было ему дорого.

Такеучи тем временем продолжал, словно ничуть не смущенный тем, что пленник упорно молчит в ответ на все его слова:

— Для нас стало неожиданностью, что вы с Кисе были знакомы раньше. К счастью, это удалось обернуть на пользу, иначе, боюсь, Сенатор остался бы очень недоволен.

Перед мысленным взором против воли промелькнули смутные образы того, как именно могло бы выразиться «недовольство» Сенатора, и болезненный узел в животе затянулся еще сильнее. Касамацу заставил себя облизнуть растрескавшиеся пересохшие губы и с трудом выдавил:

— Я знал, что он обращенный.

Кисе, беспечный придурок… изумленно распахнутые глаза и раскрытый в крике рот… и его стремительно уменьшающаяся, удаляющаяся прочь фигура… и тяжелый, ужасающий звук падения где-то внизу…

Такеучи ничуть не удивился, только улыбнулся шире и с почти отеческим укором уточнил:

— Но тебе же это знание не помогло?

Касамацу скрипнул зубами и снова зажмурился.

Он не хотел этого разговора, не желал раскрывать врагу свои мысли и чувства — возможно, последние, которые ему предстоит испытать в этой жизни.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сдаться и отступить было бы куда проще? — снова вздохнул Такеучи, кажется, с искренним сожалением. — Ну что ж… Операция в любом случае подарит тебе обновленное, более совершенное тело и, что гораздо важнее, обновленный разум.

Если бы Касамацу был настоящим героем… он бы в этот момент обязательно повернул голову и с презрением сплюнул бы на ноги врагу, выражая тем самым несломленность духа.

Но он не был ни героем, ни идиотом. К тому же, его голову все равно жестко фиксировали тиски.

Он не собирался ни оправдываться, ни сдаваться. Вот только страх неуклонно разрастался где-то внутри — липкий, отчаянный, беспомощный.

Такеучи ласково тронул его лоб мягкой полной ладонью и пообещал:

— Не бойся, Юкио, все будет хорошо.

А потом отступил, и его место заняли бесстрастные ученые в стерильных белых комбинезонах. Полуосознанный кошмар наконец-то полностью обратился в реальность, настойчиво и бесповоротно.

И Касамацу закричал.

 

* * *

 

Кисе всегда был солнечным. И всегда обожал жизнь, которой ему казалось мало: мало красок, мало эмоций, мало возможностей. Он постоянно куда-то торопился и пытался тянуть за собой Касамацу.

В тесной каморке под самой крышей было душно, жарко и пыльно. А еще темно — сквозь пластинчатую загородку на окне пробивались только редкие лучи солнца, выхватывая из полумрака то белокожее плечо, то светлую прядь волос.

Они катались по принесенному с собой смятому покрывалу, пытаясь перехватить друг у друга инициативу. Кисе физически был сильнее, но Касамацу опытнее, вдобавок знал все уязвимые места противника и не стеснялся этим знанием пользоваться. Хотя щеки буквально горели от стыда, но в темноте этого ведь все равно не видно, правда?

Возбуждение путало мысли, делало тело непривычно неуклюжим. Наконец Кисе сумел вывернуться, прижал Касамацу спиной к полу, навис над ним с триумфальной улыбкой. А потом уверенно заскользил вниз, чередуя широкие мазки горячего языка с быстрыми укусами. Касамацу приглушенно охнул, когда мягкие губы накрыли его пупок, с трудом сглотнул, схватил Кисе за плечи и дернул обратно наверх, затыкая возможные протесты поцелуем. Потом опустил одну руку вниз и осторожно обхватил их возбужденные члены вместе, содрогнувшись от почти болезненно острой полноты ощущений. Кисе зашипел, оторвался от его губ, потом лизнул свою ладонь и тоже опустил руку вниз, чтобы помочь.

Они молчали, и тишину нарушало только прерывистое дыхание вперемешку с редкими опасливыми стонами. Быстрые ловкие пальцы скользили по чувствительной плоти — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Кисе прекрасно копировал и очень любил учиться.

Касамацу не был уверен, сколько прошло времени — но вряд ли очень много, их выдержки просто не хватило бы… Разрядка получилась такой внезапной, что он поперхнулся вдохом от неожиданности, снова упал на спину, широко раскинув руки в изнеможении и пытаясь сморгнуть с ресниц капли пота. Кисе шлепнулся сверху, зевнул прямо в шею, небрежно вытер испачканную ладонь о покрывало. Потом вдруг приподнялся на локте и с новым приступом энтузиазма объявил:

— Я хочу по-другому! Я читал, что можно еще…

Касамацу тут же врезал кулаком ему под дых, несильно, но не позволяя закончить фразу, нахмурился, чувствуя, как вновь краснеет, и раздраженно буркнул:

— Не все сразу, придурок!

Кисе обиженно заскулил, потирая пострадавшее место, потом опять улегся рядом и внезапно хихикнул, попросив:

— Сенпай… Не меняйся никогда, хорошо?

Его глаза сияли теплым янтарным светом — их как раз удачно выхватил из мрака еще один солнечный луч.

На следующий день Касамацу не успел его удержать. Бесполезно протянул руку, но промахнулся, опоздал, слишком медленно среагировал.

Кисе, беспечный и такой уверенный в собственной неуязвимости, случайно сорвался с крыши и сломал спину.

 

* * *

 

Санада нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столешнице, глядя в очередные документы, которые требовалось вынести на обсуждение Совета. Кажется, какое-то очередное прошение из средних ярусов — то ли о постройке новой больницы, то ли об увеличении продовольственных поставок… Почему эти жалкие насекомые считают себя вправе чего-то требовать?! Они всего лишь песчинки в системе!

На самом деле, Санада с трудом удерживался от желания нервно расхаживать из угла в угол в ожидании вестей — но подобное поведение было бы недостойно человека его положения. К тому же, повод был столь ничтожным, что вовсе не стоил такого волнения. И почему только никак не получалось отвлечься от этой ерунды?!

Наконец визор над столом мигнул, и его личная ассистентка с вежливой опаской сообщила, что прибыл «господин Такеучи».

— Пусть войдет, — милостиво дозволил Санада, откидываясь на спинку кресла и переплетая пальцы на животе.

Такеучи явился не один. Его сопровождали целых два обращенных — незнакомый высокий блондин…

И человек, изображение которого Санада видел в фоторамке всего несколько месяцев назад. Тогда он напоминал загнанного в угол дикого зверя. Теперь его лицо было абсолютно бесстрастным, даже неподвижным.

Оба замерли у стены, выпрямившись по стойке смирно и сложив руки за спиной, как положено дисциплинированным солдатам.

Санада так отвлекся на них, что не сразу заметил, как последним в его кабинет шагнул Мидорима, явно раздраженный тем, что его оторвали от работы ради участия в демонстрации. Ничего, юному гениальному выскочке пора бы уже выучить свое место.

Санада презрительно скривился:

— И это — одна из главных угроз спокойствию Централа?

Обращенный даже не вздрогнул. Продолжил безразлично пялиться куда-то за окно в дальней стене.

— Бывших угроз, — с улыбкой поправил Такеучи.

Санада хмыкнул, подхватил тяжелую деревянную трость, которую носил больше для вида, чем по необходимости, вышел из-за стола и приблизился, с сомнением разглядывая очередной результат генетических экспериментов. Потом скользнул озадаченным взглядом по такому же невозмутимому блондину и слегка нахмурился, уточнив:

— Вы же собирались послать на это задание другого обращенного? Такого, темноволосого, с птичьим взглядом?

Такеучи вместо того, чтобы принести надлежащие извинения за произошедшую путаницу, безмятежно заявил:

— Мы отправили обоих, для подстраховки. Одного раньше, чтобы он успел внедриться, второго позже, чтобы отвлек внимание на себя.

— Предусмотрительно, — неохотно признал Санада. Потом якобы случайно ударил бывшего лидера повстанцев тростью по голени, но тот не шевельнулся. Даже не моргнул.

Вот ведь… бесполезные пустышки. Возможно, показательная казнь принесла бы больше удовлетворения. Но, к сожалению, общество вряд ли бы спокойно отнеслось к внезапному кровопролитию в стенах Башни… Мнительные лицемеры.

Санада вернулся к своему столу, не глядя поставил резолюцию «отказать» на очередном документе и поджал губы:

— «Противостояние» — слишком гордое прозвание для жалкой кучки мятежников.

Такеучи кивнул, соглашаясь, но сообщил неожиданно приятные новости:

— Осталось не больше пяти разрозненных отрядов. И два из них мы теперь с легкостью нейтрализуем.

Стоявший возле двери Мидорима имел наглость вмешаться в разговор:

— Я свободен? Меня ждет важный эксперимент, — объявил он, раздраженно поправляя очки, и, не дожидаясь дозволения удалиться, развернулся и шагнул за порог.

Санада сквозь приоткрытую дверь успел разглядеть, как к главе генетических лабораторий присоединился уже знакомый темноволосый обращенный и зашагал рядом.

Такеучи слегка поклонился и тоже покинул кабинет вместе со своими марионетками.

Санада, окончательно распростившись с рабочим настроением, долго смотрел в окно, на белый многоярусный город у подножия Башни. Во имя выживания всегда необходимо чем-то жертвовать. Почему большинство до сих пор не желало понимать эту очевидную истину?

 

* * *

 

Хьюга с самого начала точно знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Он никогда не разделял беспечного радужного энтузиазма Теппея, до самого конца верившего, что в итоге все повернется к лучшему. Только надеялся, что у них будет еще немного времени… еще хотя бы день… да хоть пара часов!

Но после того как контролеры захватили Касамацу и еще двоих Кайджо, бросившихся ему на выручку, все пошло наперекосяк. Они никак не могли отыскать подходящее место для нового лагеря, такого, чтобы мог вместить их увеличившийся в два раза отряд. С продовольствием стало гораздо сложнее, вдобавок наползала жестокая засуха летних месяцев, и почти все водоемы, и без того бесценно редкие, сильно обмельчали. Но что гораздо страшнее — в лагере начались болезни от изнеможения, особенно среди стариков и детей. К счастью, лекарств пока хватало после удачной вылазки в прошлом месяце, но это чудесное везение просто не могло продолжаться вечно.

Оно и не продолжилось. Хьюга взял на охоту половину своей обычной команды и двоих из группы Касамацу, чтобы дать остальным возможность хоть немного отдохнуть. Возможно, если бы их было больше, у них оставался бы шанс отбиться.

Хотя кого он обманывает? Что может сделать даже десяток уставших и почти потерявших надежду повстанцев против почти ста элитных контролеров? И это не считая опустошенных.

Хьюга заскрипел зубами и прижался грудью к панели своего «ящера», выжимая из двигателя все возможное. Сдаваться он не собирался! Еще чего, выкусите, сволочи, придется сначала побегать! Впереди петляли Куроко с Кагами, причем последний даже не возмущался, как обычно, скоростью. Цучида держался между Кобори и светловолосым очкариком из Кайджо — его имени Хьюга все не мог запомнить, тот был слишком невзрачным и молчаливым.

Изуки поравнялся с ним и, зорко всматриваясь в горизонт, досадливо цокнул языком:

— Кажется, нас хотят зажать в клещи…

То, что он обошелся без своих любимых дурацких каламбуров, оптимизма не внушало. Хьюга рванул руль на себя, перескакивая через торчавший из земли обломок скалы, и упрямо процедил:

— Мы должны увести их подальше от лагеря.

Изуки вздохнул, бормоча под нос:

— Да какая разница, все равно они нас потом допросят… и узнают все, что им захочется.

Хьюга очень пожалел, что не может сейчас пихнуть его в плечо — слишком велик был риск потерять управление. Пришлось ограничиться словами:

— Заткнись, идиот! Еще только упаднических настроений нам не хватало для полного счастья!

По ним дали предупредительный выстрел — бомба взметнула песок бурым облаком — и Цучида с ребятами из Кайджо рванули в разные стороны, чтобы не быть легкой мишенью.

Изуки едва не выпустил руль от неожиданности, а потом вдруг коротко рассмеялся:

— Никогда не думал, что ты в итоге будешь у нас главным оптимистом!

Хьюга резко затормозил, развернулся на заднем колесе и помчался назад, навстречу противникам, не слушая взволнованных криков товарищей. Да гори оно все! Касамацу можно геройствовать, а ему нельзя?!

Солнце жарило так, что перед глазами все плыло, и справа вдалеке заманчиво подрагивал призрачный мираж какого-то несуществующего города. Почему на такие дурацкие мелочи обращаешь внимание, когда совсем не до них?

Хьюга прибавил скорости, щурясь от ветра и прикидывая, под каким углом лучше будет врезаться в ряды контролеров, чтобы посеять среди них максимальное смятение. Но в следующую секунду ему наперерез вырвался один из противников, на более мобильном и легком «ящере» новой сборки. Он был в форме, но без обычного шлема, и спутанные светлые волосы сияли вокруг его головы ореолом.

Не может быть… Нет-нет-нет… Мозгоправы Централа ведь просто не могли бы справиться и успешно провести операцию так быстро, прошло же всего две недели…

Но расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось, и вскоре уже не осталось никаких сомнений. Это действительно оказался блондинистый новичок из ребят Касамацу — кажется, Кисе? Лицо у него было бледное и напоминало бесстрастную пластиковую маску, и от одного этого зрелища делалось тошно.

Но тогда… это значит…

Хьюга не стал додумывать эту мысль, прибавил скорости, мчась прямо на опустошенного и не собираясь сбавлять скорость. Думаешь, у тебя нервы покрепче будут, щенок?! Вот проверим! Первым ведь свернешь!

А потом небо вдруг поменялось местами с землей, и Хьюга даже не сразу успел сообразить, что произошло. Что-то больно ударило в плечо, его отбросило назад, перекувырныло, потом последовал удар о жесткий спрессованный песок. Крики, испуганные и ликующие, рев моторов вокруг, противный звенящий гул в ушах. И горькое ощущение провала где-то глубоко внутри.

Хьюга медленно сел, опираясь в землю ладонями, с изумлением обнаружил, что очки каким-то чудом не разбились. Его покореженный «ящер» дымился неподалеку, налетев на обломок черной скалы.

— Хьюга! Хьюга, ты в порядке?! — испуганно кричал кто-то — кажется, Изуки.

Их окружили. Разумеется, его тупые подчиненные, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться шансом и сбежать, бросились за ним следом — и попались, все до одного. Стояли полукругом, бесполезно вхолостую рыча моторами. «Ящер» Кагами и Куроко и вовсе превратился в бесполезную груду металла — очевидно, в него попала бомба… к счастью, сами придурки выглядели потрепанными, но вроде целыми.

А вокруг них с воем и жужжанием носились в разные стороны контролеры, все плотнее зажимая в кольцо.

Хьюга попытался подняться, но не получилось. Полной уверенности, где находится верх, а где низ, у него тоже не было. Он осторожно дотронулся до плеча и тут же с шипением отдернул ладонь. Кажется, ожог от пульсара… какой же силы был заряд, чтоб его так отбросило? Кисе он в общей суматохе потерял, чему на самом деле был рад. Потому что если парня обратили, то это наверняка означает, что и…

Из беспорядочного мельтешения контролеров вырвались двое и направились к нему. У обоих на плечах форменных курток были офицерские знаки отличия. Что ж, может, ему стоит отдать честь хотя бы сидя?

Откуда в нем эта совершенно неуместная веселая и азартная злость?

Первый из контролеров спешился, неторопливо приблизился, поигрывая пульсаром. Солнце ярко блестело на непроницаемом пластиковом забрале его шлема. Второй остался сидеть, только заглушил двигатель.

И именно этот второй невозмутимо объявил безошибочно знакомым голосом:

— Это был очень нерациональный поступок. Не ожидал такого от тебя.

А потом снял шлем.

И Хьюга устало опустил плечи, поняв, что надеяться больше не на что. Потому что это совершенно точно был Касамацу…

И одновременно с тем — уже совсем не он. Достаточно было почувствовать на себе неподвижный пристальный взгляд, посмотреть на неестественно бесстрастное лицо. Насколько сильно меняет внешность выражение… Хьюга только сейчас вдруг впервые понял, что за все годы знакомства ни разу не видел Касамацу не хмурым, без глубоких морщин между бровей.

— Встреча старых друзей, как это мило! — вдруг воскликнул совсем позабытый первый контролер, издевательски хлопнув в ладоши. — Сейчас разрыдаюсь от сочувствия!

Хьюга вздрогнул, холодея от дурного предчувствия. Нет, только не это… только не он…

Контролер стянул с головы шлем, небрежно отбросил в сторону и расплылся в мерзкой кривой ухмылке.

— Ханамия, — с трудом выдавил Хьюга, буквально давясь от ненависти, и до боли стиснул кулаки, отчаянно сожалея, что не может сейчас встать и броситься в атаку.

Скользкий ублюдок… Это ведь он тогда их подставил, заманил в проклятую шахту!

Это он застрелил Теппея. Подло, в спину.

— Оооо, вижу, ты рад меня видеть, — с довольным видом протянул Ханамия. — Признаться, меня изрядно обидело, что вы тогда все-таки ускользнули. Ваш бесполезный здоровяк оказался слишком скучным, помер после первого же выстрела… Ты же покрепче будешь, правда?

Хьюга даже не сразу понял, что прокусил нижнюю губу — просто во рту стало солоно от крови. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело от ненависти… хотя, может, на самом деле от боли.

— Итак, думаю, для начала мы… — начал Ханамия, задумчиво прищурившись.

Но закончить не успел.

Потому что в этот момент произошло нечто внезапное и совершенно необъяснимое. Нелогичное. Даже, пожалуй, невозможное.

Касамацу, не меняя спокойно-бесстрастного выражения лица, извлек из кобуры свой пульсар и выстрелил в спину Ханамии, прямо между лопаток. Тот захлебнулся недопроизнесенным словом, закатил глаза и кулем рухнул на песок.

И это словно послужило сигналом — в то же мгновение остальные контролеры распались на две группы, и одна очень быстро и без колебаний расстреляла вторую парализующими зарядами.

Все понятно. На самом деле Хьюга при падении с «ящера» треснулся головой и потерял сознание. И теперь с интересом наблюдает за собственными глюками.

Потому что как еще можно было объяснить тот невероятный факт, что одна из контролеров, с явно выступавшей под форменной курткой грудью — разве в войска берут женщин? — сорвала с головы шлем и внезапно вся в слезах бросилась вперед с отчаянным воплем:

— Сатоши!

Цучида от потрясения выронил пульсар, который успел выхватить в общей суматохе, и, запинаясь, побежал ей навстречу.

Но… откуда здесь младшая сестренка Митобе? И… Хьюга окинул растерянным взглядом остальных снявших шлемы контролеров. Лица большинства их них казались смутно знакомыми… Светловолосый очкарик из Кайджо тоже обнимался с какой-то девушкой. Кобори хлопал по спине крепкого рослого старика. Даже Изуки уже с кем-то смеялся, недоверчиво и с облегчением.

Песок заскрипел под чужими сапогами. Хьюга утер тыльной стороной ладони все еще хлеставшую из прокушенной губы кровь и поднял взгляд на приблизившегося Касамацу. Тот смотрел на него все так же бесстрастно и неузнаваемо, потом протянул руку, предлагая помощь:

— Нам предстоит долгое объяснение.

С ревом приблизился «ящер», взметнув колесами песок и затормозив в последний момент. Кисе оперся локтями на руль, с интересом глядя на них, и вдруг ухмыльнулся — так, словно не был опустошенным:

— Ничего, главное, что все получилось!

И, словно всех этих потрясений было мало для его и без того пострадавшей психики, к Хьюге приблизился еще один человек. Рыжеватый, давно не бритый, с подозрительным прищуром и брезгливой гримасой на лице.

— Надеюсь, ты обращался с моей милой дочуркой с должным почтением, очкарик? — протянул он, выразительно хрустя костяшками пальцев.

Хьюга невольно сглотнул и пожалел, что искать прибежища в обмороке поздно.

 

* * *

 

У отца Кисе были хорошие связи и не менее хорошие сбережения. Только поэтому ему все же удалось записать своего единственного сына на редкую операцию.

В то время не было широко известно про побочные эффекты, эта информация тщательно замалчивалась, как и многое другое.

Вернувшись домой через месяц, Кисе снова мог спокойно ходить, даже бегать. Выглядел совершенно здоровым, и у него совсем не болела спина. Тошнотворная, полная ненависти к самому себе вина, которая буквально душила Касамацу с того злосчастного инцидента на крыше, немного отпустила.

А потом Кисе тайком рассказал про чудесный микрочип, который ему во время операции вживили на затылке под волосами. И поначалу они оба думали, что обращение и чип — это очень круто и здорово. Все царапины ведь теперь заживали в буквальном смысле на глазах! И Кисе мог прыгать еще выше, ловко цепляясь за перекладины верхних этажей. И бегал так быстро, что за ним просто физически невозможно стало угнаться. Вот только он почему-то отстранился от своей семьи, да и от остальных друзей тоже… лишь с Касамацу продолжал вести себя по-прежнему.

Тогда Касамацу еще не понимал, что это все означает. Поэтому с готовностью и без лишних вопросов принял странную пластинку — запасной датчик, который позволял поддерживать связь с микрочипом Кисе.

А потом отец Кисе получил неожиданное повышение, и их семья была вынуждена переехать в верхние ярусы. Теперь-то, по прошествии стольких лет, стало понятно, что настоящая причина была не в отце, а в самом Кисе: ученые хотели без помех наблюдать за ценным экспериментальным образцом.

Но прощание вышло по-настоящему мучительным. Касамацу упрямо молчал и отводил взгляд, твердя себе, что должен что-то сказать, что-то умное и важное, он же старший… А Кисе капризно дул губы и в какой-то момент воскликнул, ударив кулаком по поверхности крыши:

— Не хочу я никуда уезжать!

Пластик с треском прорезала глубокая трещина. Оба удивленно уставились на нее, а потом Касамацу опомнился и хмуро рявкнул:

— Не дури! Только посмей упустить хоть одну из тех возможностей, которые теперь перед тобой открылись. Я слишком виноват, что едва не лишил тебя всего этого, так что теперь не позволю тебе так ошибиться!

Кисе посмотрел на него блестящими от непролитых слез глазами и вдруг решительно кивнул:

— Хорошо, тогда однажды я за тобой вернусь… И ты, в качестве платы за свою вину, будешь обязан уйти со мной!

А потом полез целоваться, прежде чем Касамацу успел сообразить, что можно ответить на такую глупость.

Подаренную пластинку он бережно хранил. Очень боялся потерять, поэтому однажды тайком от родителей, прочитав в библиотеке несколько запрещенных статей про пирсинг и шрамирование, аккуратно надрезал левое запястье и спрятал тщательно продезинфицированную пластинку под кожу. С посторонним предметом ранка заживала долго, но итоговый результат того стоил. В Академии все равно не допускались никакие украшения и личные вещи, а так о существовании пластинки никто не догадывался.

А потом прошли целых восемь лет, за которые и в мире вокруг, и в сознании самого Касамацу успело перемениться столь многое. И, как один из лидеров Противостояния, он прекрасно осознавал, что отряды повстанцев постепенно загоняют, словно диких зверей. Необходимо было найти выход — неожиданный, непредсказуемый, такой, о котором не догадается Централ.

Именно поэтому спустя такое долгое время он снова вышел на связь с Кисе.


	3. Часть III: Тейко

Они не стали сразу возвращаться в лагерь. Сначала собрали бессознательных контролеров, погрузили в один из их собственных фургонов, оставили им немного воды и пару «ящеров». Остальных роботов, оружие и амуницию забрали себе.

Куроко новый транспорт взамен взорвавшегося подбирал с нехарактерной тщательностью и интересом, в итоге остановился на скоростной черно-белой модели и объявил:

— Будем звать его Ниго.

Мрачной тенью ходивший за ним Кагами вздрогнул и шумно запротестовал:

— Не давай ему имя! Этим ты его еще больше одушевляешь!

Нет, все-таки, было в его робото-фобии что-то явно нездоровое…

Куроко вдруг пошатнулся — очевидно, снова перегрелся на солнце — и едва не рухнул на землю, но Кагами успел его подхватить, уже привычно накрывая своей курткой и ворча:

— Что ж ты такой дохлый-то?!

— Прости, — коротко откликнулся Куроко и больше ничего не добавил. Похоже, действительно чувствовал себя не особенно хорошо… впрочем, неудивительно, после такой экстремальной погони.

Почему наблюдение за этими придурками заставляло Хьюгу ощутить себя отцом большого и совершенно дурного семейства? Он еще слишком молод для таких мыслей!

Он сидел чуть в стороне, в тени большого покатого валуна. Раненое плечо перевязали, зверская доза обезболивающего притупила мучительное жжение и одновременно парадоксальным образом прояснила сознание. Наверное, Хьюга был просто слишком зол, чтобы на него сейчас могло подействовать успокоительное.

К вопросу об отцах. Долго ему приходить в себя в тишине и покое не дали — Кагетора устроил своих людей, перезнакомился с повстанцами, потрепал в дружеском, но совсем неласковом захвате Изуки, а потом вразвалочку приблизился к Хьюге, явно считая себя полноценным хозяином пустыни.

— Мы уже давно собирались выбираться сами, чтобы присоединиться к вам, — сообщил он, знакомо щурясь и грызя зубочистку. — Я втайне собрал необходимое снаряжение, обменялся весточками со всеми, кто был согласен покинуть обманчивую безопасность Централа. А пару дней назад к нам пришли эти двое ненормальных и заявили, что у них есть план.

Он кивнул за спину Хьюги, тот вздрогнул и обернулся, только чтобы увидеть неизвестно когда успевших приблизиться Касамацу и Кисе. Передвигались они, когда хотели, совершенно бесшумно.

Касамацу спокойно кивнул Кагеторе, как старому знакомому, и присоединился к объяснению:

— Я знал, что взломать систему можно только изнутри. Поэтому мы договорились с Кисе, что он со своей стороны подкинет в Централе идею такой зачистки, чтобы его отправили к нам на внедрение…

— И ты добровольно принес в жертву самого себя? — выплюнул Хьюга, чувствуя во рту незнакомую горечь. — Сдался в плен, пошел на обращение? Только чтоб обмануть Совет и что-то там разведать?! И откуда у тебя была гарантия, что ты не превратишься в… в пустую марионетку… без воли и цели?

Яркое солнце до боли слепило глаза, отчего невольно выступали слезы. Хьюга упрямо смотрел прямо в лицо старому — другу? — боевому товарищу, не желая отступать и отводить взгляд первым.

Касамацу даже не моргнул, только едва заметно нахмурился — движение, скорее всего, было больше инстинктивным, чем выражало истинные эмоции:

— Гарантии никакой не было. Но я должен был попытаться. Нужно было вытащить из Централа остальных наших.

Хьюга почувствовал, что звереет. Не без труда поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся… а потом резко шагнул вперед и вцепился в воротник собеседника, грубо дернул на себя, прорычав:

— То есть, ты, тупой эгоистичный ублюдок, спланировал это все заранее — и ни с кем не поделился своими грандиозными замыслами?! Даже со своими собственными людьми?

Как можно… как можно быть таким идиотом?! Как можно решиться на настолько опрометчивую глупость? Просто в голове не укладывалось! Да Хьюге даже в кошмарном сне не привиделся бы подобный безумный гамбит — тем более в исполнении этого человека!

Касамацу поднял руку и осторожно высвободил свой воротник из пальцев Хьюги:

— Слишком велика была возможность провала. Я не мог заставить рисковать так кого-то еще.

Кисе дернулся было к ним, явно намереваясь вмешаться, но Кагетора перехватил его за плечо и предостерегающе покачал головой. И правильно сделал. Это была разборка один на один.

— Ты!.. Да ты хоть представляешь, как они убивались, когда тебя захватили?! И как винили себя? — Хьюга разжал пальцы, но не отступил, полыхая от ярости, стоял совсем вплотную, отчего они буквально стукались носами. — И если ты мне сейчас заявишь, что цель оправдывает средства…

Что-то в глазах Касамацу вдруг дрогнуло, а в следующее мгновение он вздохнул и устало потер лицо ладонями, вполголоса пробормотав:

— Оправданий я себе не ищу.

И Хьюга весь… сдулся. Понял, что сил у него больше не осталось, даже на праведную злость. Потер затылок ладонью, ероша волосы, раздраженно поправил очки и, сглотнув вставший в горле странный ком, признался:

— Я не могу понять, ты это или не ты.

Разумеется, неуемный Кисе все-таки влез с пояснениями — Касамацу даже не успел никак отреагировать на слова Хьюги… если вообще собирался.

— Операция проходит совсем не так, как принято думать! В смысле… Ну, мы не превращаемся в каких-то совсем других людей. Остаемся самими собой, с прежними воспоминаниями, — Кисе пожал плечами и, кажется, задумался, как лучше выразить мысль. — Нам просто вживляют чип, который меняет нас постепенно, на генетическом уровне… Но как вести себя, каждый обращенный решает сам! Обращение не перекраивает нашу личность. Мы просто притворяемся, будто у нас нет эмоций, чтобы Совет не копался в наших мозгах еще больше.

— А Такао? — вдруг спросил неизвестно когда успевший подойти Кобори. На своего капитана он старался не смотреть.

Кисе вздрогнул от неожиданности, обернулся к нему и печально вздохнул, откидывая со лба растрепавшиеся волосы:

— Про Такао-ччи я не знал. Очевидно, они не доверяли мне до конца, поэтому основную миссию поручили ему, а меня отправили как прикрытие. Мы хотели позвать его с собой, когда выдвигались к вам, но он почему-то отказался покидать лаборатории…

Касамацу, по-прежнему не отнимая ладони от лица, коротко, но очень убедительно приказал:

— Рета, заткнись.

Выразительное лицо Кисе исказилось разочарованием:

— Сенпааай, ты слишком жесток!

Хьюга озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь уложить в голове полученную информацию. Кагетора почему-то негромко посмеивался, словно вся ситуация его весьма забавляла. Будто они не оказались посреди пустыни в целой куче грандиозных проблем, причем весьма дурно пахнущих!

Касамацу проигнорировал демонстративно обидевшегося Кисе, извлек из-за пазухи свернутую рулоном бумагу, опустился на колени и расстелил ее прямо на земле, прижав края мелкими камешками.

— Это карта, — счел он нужным пояснить очевидное. А потом заявил действительно неожиданную вещь: — За пределами пустыни на самом деле есть другой мир, непривычный нам. Информация об этом хранится в базах Централа. Правда, я не успел распечатать карту полностью…

Восточный край изображенной на бумаге местности действительно обрывался большим незакрашенным участком. Централ казался совсем крошечной и незначительной точкой, окруженной со всех сторон бесконечной пустыней и редкими горными кряжами.

Из-под локтя Кобори вдруг вынырнул Куроко, как всегда незаметный и вездесущий, словно привидение. Склонил голову набок и выдал:

— Я ее тоже видел, прежде чем сбежал. Могу дорисовать, у меня хорошая фотографическая память.

Хьюга скрипнул зубами, поправив очки так резко, что едва не впечатал оправу себе в веки. Здесь что, всеобщая вечеринка?! Какого хрена в тайное совещание самовольно влезают все подряд?

Он даже не стал удивляться, когда рядом оказался Изуки и сочувственно похлопал по плечу — к счастью, по здоровому — со словами:

— Ну, капитан, похоже, в итоге зажать в клещи нас так и не смогли… вот если б у них были клешни…

— Если ты сейчас скажешь что-нибудь про крабов, я тебя задушу, — мрачно и очень серьезно пообещал Хьюга.

Где-то вдалеке на горизонте до сих пор дрожал посреди неба мираж неведомого города, который внезапно перестал казаться настолько нереальным и недостижимым.

 

* * *

 

Путь к свободе занял у них всего полторы недели. 

Если б они до этого в поисках воды и провианта хоть раз рискнули заехать чуть дальше, покинули мнимую безопасность знакомой территории… послали бы хоть одного разведчика… Они могли бы обрести новый дом гораздо раньше.

Длинная вереница беженцев, почти лишившихся надежды, медленно карабкалась вверх по горной тропе на очередные черные скалы, в которые уперлась пустыня, — многих «ящеров» пришлось бросить до дороге из-за нехватки топлива. Хьюга шел самым первым, не желая больше никому доверить эту почетную позицию. Касамацу не возражал, держался чуть позади и в стороне от своих людей. Те, в свою очередь, следили за ним издалека и с некоторой опаской, и наблюдать за этим было тошно. Только Хаякава и Кобори рисковали периодически подходить к своему лидеру, но с ними чаще разговаривал неунывающий Кисе, Касамацу предпочитал отмалчиваться… а может, и вовсе постоянно медитировал с раскрытыми глазами. Кто их разберет, этих опусто… обращенных.

Хьюга в очередной раз обернулся, уже привычно пересчитывая всех по головам. Было странно и неуютно оттого, что Рико шла не рядом, а почти в конце процессии. Но она выглядела такой счастливой, когда внезапно увидела отца, даже, кажется, расплакалась, хотя тут же безжалостно врезала Кагеторе коленом в живот, когда он опрометчиво попытался ее обнять. Хьюга не решался вмешиваться в это общение… Потом. Может быть.

Остальные объединенные после долгой разлуки родственники и влюбленные тоже старались держаться рядом. Всеобщая первая эйфория еще не прошла, но, если они не выберутся в ближайшие дни, наверняка начнутся недовольные разговоры и споры из-за изрядно оскудевших запасов провианта.

А потом Хьюга поднялся еще выше, первым заглянул по ту сторону скал и едва не задохнулся, снял очки дрожащими руками и на всякий случай протер стекла полой рубашки.

Потому что пустыня действительно закончилась. Дальше были не набивший оскомину охристый песок, серые камни и иссохший, выбеленный солнцем кустарник, а…

Долина. Ровная зеленая долина, с редкими невысокими деревьями и змеившейся неподалеку извилистой полосой реки, воды которой ртутно поблескивали среди зарослей какой-то высокой прибрежной травы. А еще там были цветы — самые настоящие. Желтые, белые и красные звезды, беспорядочно разбросанные во всей земле. И солнце в ярко-голубом небе, прикрытое мягкими белоснежными облаками, больше не казалось таким горячим и злым, как над пустыней.

За спиной послышались потрясенные ахи и вздохи — другие наконец тоже смогли увидеть чудесный пейзаж. Хьюга сглотнул, упрямо выдохнул и продолжил путь.

И только тогда заметил, что на перевале их кто-то поджидал. Высокая, широкоплечая, немного неуклюжая на вид фигура — незнакомец словно точно не знал, куда девать свои руки. Он стоял к путникам спиной и тоже смотрел в долину.

Хьюга чуть нахмурился и открыл было рот, собираясь окликнуть его…

И с присвистом поперхнулся, безотчетно стиснул кулаки. Застыл, как вкопанный, из-за чего в него едва кто-то не врезался.

Гигант неторопливо обернулся, посмотрел прямо на них, ничуть не удивленный, и открыто улыбнулся со словами:

— Добро пожаловать! Долго же вы добирались!

И Хьюга понял, что не может вдохнуть. И глазам своим поверить — тоже не может. Потому что это было просто невозможно, невероятно… неправильно… и неожиданно больно, так, что его даже замутило, и перед глазами все против воли поплыло.

— Ты же умер, — наконец просипел он, скривив губы. — Я сам видел, как тебя застрелили, прямо в сердце… поэтому и не стал возвращаться…

Та самая сцена, столь часто повторявшаяся в его ночных кошмарах, как наяву встала перед мысленным взором.

Теппей улыбнулся более виновато и осторожно помассировал грудь слева:

— Ну… Было неприятно, да. Но меня к тому моменту уже успели ассимилировать, так что регенерация помогла.

Он ничуть не изменился. Ни капли. Даже смеховых морщин в уголках глаз не прибавилось — но и не стало меньше. Такой же огромный, неуклюжий, простодушный…

Такой же чудовищно лживый.

Хьюга зарычал, как раненый зверь, и бросился вперед прежде, чем кто-либо успел его удержать. И со всей силы ударил кулаком прямо в челюсть. Едва не взвыл от боли сам в отбитых костяшках, но ярость и обида мешали мыслить рационально.

Теппей не пытался увернуться, терпеливо вздохнул и снова посмотрел прямо на Хьюгу, сверху вниз, своими ненавистно добрыми внимательными глазами.

А потом знакомый звонкий голос раздраженно потребовал ответа:

— Что здесь происходит?!

Хьюга не успел вовремя сориентироваться, остановить ее, задержать, оградить… Рико решительно протолкалась вперед, распихивая всех локтями, хмурая и раскрасневшаяся, вырвалась на свободное место, огляделась.

И побелела так стремительно, что даже пошатнулась, зажала обеими ладонями рот. Изуки, сам нехарактерно бледный, осторожно придержал ее за локоть. Остальные из Сейрина неуверенно топтались рядом, не зная, как им реагировать и что делать.

А Теппей осторожно потер челюсть пальцами и вдруг объявил:

— Тейко всегда рады гостям. Мы вас ждали.

Кайджо тоже пробрались вперед, чтобы лучше видеть. Кобори помрачнел и осторожно переспросил:

— «Тейко»? Это какая-то тайная организация?

Теппей ответил ему дружеской улыбкой и покачал головой:

— Не совсем.

А потом он вдруг повел рукой, сделал какой-то странный знак пальцами…

И образ зеленой долины дрогнул, замерцал по краям, поплыл миражом… и вновь застыл. Никуда не делся, не исчез, не растворился в воздухе. Только на том месте, где совсем недавно было просторное зеленое поле, теперь вдруг из ниоткуда возникло огромное плоское здание, похожее на амфитеатр. Оно было из серо-синеватого металла, гладкого и блестящего. Многочисленные узкие окна, похожие на медовые соты, светились зеленоватым светом.

И это здание совершенно явно парило в нескольких метрах над землей, пригибая траву ветром и размеренно гудя невидимыми двигателями.

— Это же… корабль? — потрясенно выдохнул Коганей, недоверчиво распахнув глаза и на всякий случай схватившись за плечо Митобе.

Хьюга едва не сел там, где стоял, прямо посреди горной тропы, настолько сильным оказалось потрясение. Возможно, он все-таки спит? Или так сильно получил по голове во время погони, что теперь бредит?

Теппей смущенно потер ладонью затылок и продолжил, отвечая на вопрос:

— Наверное, правильнее всего будет сказать, что «тейко» — это раса. Но я не очень хорошо объясняю, уверен, там вам расскажут гораздо лучше и интересней. После того, как хорошенько накормят, — добавил он, скользнув оценивающе-обеспокоенным взглядом по изможденным исхудалым лицам.

Хьюга едва не рассмеялся. Удержало только осознание того, что вместо смеха из горла наверняка вырвались бы недостойные рыдания.

А потом вперед пробрался Куроко, непривычно решительный, и объявил, первым начав спускаться вниз:

— Император ожидает нас.

Кагами, привычно следовавший за ним, помедлил, мрачно нахмурился и с подозрением припомнил:

— Ты же говорил, что ты не обращенный?

Куроко замер на середине шага, потом медленно повернулся, внимательно глядя на своего постоянного напарника. Склонил голову и бесстрастно признался:

— Я не лгал. Меня не обращали. Я изначальный тейко.

Он смотрел на Кагами из-под растрепанной челки, выжидающе и словно затаив дыхание с нехарактерным для него волнением.

И Хьюга просто не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы удивиться чему-либо еще, даже наблюдая за этой очередной драмой. Присутствие Теппея, живого и настоящего, так близко, совсем рядом, буквально жгло кожу невидимым огнем.

Кагами нахмурился сильнее и громко фыркнул, пробормотав:

— Я с самого начала чувствовал, что ты какой-то нездешний…

Изуки, явно не сдержавшись, нервно хихикнул и открыл было рот, но меткий пинок опомнившейся Рико удержал его от очередного неуместного каламбура.

Куроко помедлил, потом отвернулся и, едва заметно ссутулив плечи, сделал еще один шаг вниз. Кагами ладонью провел по лбу снизу вверх, отбрасывая назад влажные от пота волосы, и вздохнул с философским смирением:

— Отлично, я влюбился в инопланетянина. Настоящего. Почему это моя жизнь?

Куроко снова застыл. Но прежде, чем кто-либо успел отреагировать на данное заявление, вперед внезапно вырвался Кисе, таща за собой Касамацу, крепко сжимая его запястье словно в опасении, что тот попытается сбежать.

— Пойдемте скорее, ну что вы все встали?! Сенпай, это то, что я хотел показать тебе больше всего! — жизнерадостно объявил Кисе, сияя гордостью и самодовольством.

А на лице Касамацу впервые после возвращения из Централа очевидно отразились сильные и искренние эмоции — потрясение, недоверчивое сомнение и внезапно почти болезненный страх.

Рико осторожно подошла, испуганно сжала холодными тонкими пальцами ладонь Хьюги. И он вдруг понял, что, несмотря на данную еще в далеком детстве клятву, сейчас совсем не уверен, что сможет ее защитить.

 

* * *

 

В средних ярусах было мало книг. Старые тома, сохранившиеся еще из прежнего мира до катастрофы, считались уникальной музейной редкостью, но и современные печатные издания тоже высоко ценились (хотя официально Совет дозволял только выпуск уставов, инструкций и общеобразовательной литературы) и встречались редко. Однако электронная библиотека, несмотря на свою довольно скудную коллекцию, была доступна каждому гражданину, поэтому они все, запертые в ограниченном мирке со строгими законами и правилами, читали много. Иногда даже собирались целыми группами в общем зале библиотеки и ставили какую-нибудь запись… или зачитывали отдельные фрагменты текстов вслух по очереди.

Кажется, именно на одном из таких полуофициальных собраний Касамацу впервые услышал фразу «бог из машины». Тогда, подростком, осознать ее смысл ему было сложно…

И он даже вообразить не мог, что однажды столкнется с таким буквальным ее воплощением.

Потому что как иначе назвать, объяснить внезапно спустившуюся с неба чудесную машину, которую населяли те, кто вполне подходил на роль богов?

А ведь можно было догадаться гораздо раньше. Заподозрить, что где-то действительно существовала неведомая, но могущественная третья сила, помимо Централа и Противостояния. Сколько было рассыпано беспорядочных намеков, сколько существовало в их мире странных необъяснимых нестыковок.

Логично же предположить, что после столь масштабной всемирной катастрофы люди просто неспособны были без посторонней помощи сберечь столько знаний, сохранить такой высокий уровень развития науки и техники. Способы ограничить потребление дефицитного топлива, использование солнечных батарей, безотходное производство, выращивание белковой пищи в теплицах, пульсары, роботы, генетическое программирование — у потерянных беглецов, беженцев, позабывших названия своих родных стран?

В затылке почти постоянно пульсировала несильная, но протяжная боль, и Касамацу с трудом удерживался от нерационального желания расцарапать там кожу до крови. Обращенным вживляли особый микрочип, с определенным интервалом впрыскивавший в тело гормоны и особые микротела, которые постепенно перестраивали организм на биологическом уровне. И, как Касамацу понимал теперь, этот чип мог поддерживать прямую связь с главным бортовым компьютером и базой данных корабля тейко. Просто активировалась эта функция не сразу, чтобы не ошеломлять неподготовленное сознание потоком новой информации. И теперь Касамацу с трудом пытался уложить в голове и осмыслить полученные новые сведения, перестроить полностью свою картину мира и при этом не провалиться в разлом между пластами, потеряв самого себя окончательно.

Ведь, решаясь на обращение, он готов был пожертвовать многим — расстаться с эмоциями, отдать свой разум на растерзание… но совершенно не рассчитывал на внезапных треклятых инопланетян!

Потому что, оказывается, глобальная катастрофа, так неузнаваемо перекроившая прежний мир людей, случилась почти за целый век до переселения в пустыню, то есть на сто лет раньше, чем их учили в школе. И само переселение произошло только потому, что люди пытались сбежать от тейко, спрятаться от них в самом сердце выжженной полумертвой земли — ведь тейко, особенно изначальные, очень плохо переносили сухой и жаркий климат. Но время шло, возводились один за другим ярусы Централа, и многие важные сведения были утеряны или засекречены.

Как, в частности, и память о том, что катастрофа не уничтожила всю жизнь на Земле. Остались участки плодородных земель, леса и реки. И сохранились другие колонии людей, помимо Централа.

Сами тейко приземлились на планету спустя несколько лет после катастрофы. Их исследовательский корабль столкнулся с метеоритом и вынужден был совершить аварийную посадку. Многие погибли, в том числе потому, что не сразу смогли приспособиться к новой атмосфере, но главное — не осталось ни одной женской особи.

Разряд тока из батареи больно ужалил пальцы, и Касамацу вздрогнул от неожиданности, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей. На нижней палубе корабля — в огромном круглом помещении без окон — было тихо и пусто. Гладкие металлически стены блестели, словно кривые зеркала, посылая друг в друга искаженные отражения. Приборные панели мигали разноцветными огоньками, из-за чего казалось, будто за ним наблюдают сотни любопытных маленьких глаз. Касамацу уперся ладонями в прохладную металлическую столешницу и медленно выдохнул.

Он хотел отправиться на охоту, чтобы как-то отвлечься… познакомиться с зеленым миром за пределами пустыни, взглянуть на местных животных… но тейко никого из новых людей с собой не взяли под предлогом, что тем нужно отдыхать и набираться сил после долгого выматывающего путешествия и еще более долгой жизни впроголодь.

Касамацу, не удержавшись, фыркнул и вновь посмотрел на ужалившую его батарею.

Раньше он только примерно знал, как работает пульсар и как его правильно чистить. Теперь, если б перед ним рассыпали ворох произвольных деталей, он смог бы интуитивно собрать новый.

Это осознание пугало. Как и многое другое.

Бояться столь многого без возможности что-либо исправить Касамацу не привык, поэтому оставалось только думать. По-разному поворачивать и сопоставлять факты, обкатывать их в мыслях, как острые камешки водой, в надежде сгладить и подогнать друг к другу.

Собственная планета тейко давно погибла, и они странствовали среди звезд целыми кораблями-колониями в поисках нового дома. У потерпевших аварию на Земле не осталось естественного пути восстановления популяции… но высокий уровень развития медицины позволял им приживлять свои гены на других разумных носителях, искусственным образом ассимилировать местное население. Превращать людей в обращенных тейко.

В Централе официально считалось, что генетические операции стали возможны не более пятнадцати лет назад. На самом деле их тайно проводили уже больше века, с тех самых пор, как люди попытались сбежать от этой ассимиляции в пустыню.

Впрочем, как теперь понимал Касамацу, в Централе вообще существовало много заблуждений. Часть из них поддерживал ради своей выгоды Совет, часть тщательно внушали населению сами тейко. Например, Противостояние на самом деле появилось одновременно с Централом. И с тех самых пор отдельные группы людей постепенно покидали пустыню… попадая к терпеливо ожидавшим их тейко.

И Касамацу, несмотря на то, что он уже почти месяц, прошедший после операции, постоянно ощущал себя, как в тумане, как в лабиринте без выхода… при одной мысли об этом тщательно срежессированном лицемерном спектакле с трудом удерживался от нерационального желания что-нибудь сломать.

Он уже почти решил все-таки метнуть не до конца собранный пульсар в стену, как в ней вдруг бесшумно разомкнулись дверные створки, и на палубу бледной тенью проскользнул Куроко. Приблизился, чуть склонил голову, молча спрашивая разрешения присесть.

Касамацу стиснул в пальцах какую-то деталь, но кивнул.

Некоторое время они молчали. Разноцветные огоньки продолжали все так же бессистемно перемигиваться, словно наигрывая неслышимую мелодию.

Наконец Касамацу разомкнул губы, не глядя на тейко, разглядывая вместо этого собственное искаженное отражение в стене:

— Тебя отправили поговорить со мной? Отрегулировать неполадки в бракованном экземпляре?

В словах был потенциально запрятан злой отчаянный сарказм, но голос у него остался ровным, совсем лишенным эмоций.

Это до сих пор казалось… непривычным.

— Твоя ассимиляция действительно еще не завершена, но о браке пока говорить рано, — бесстрастно сообщил Куроко.

Касамацу пожалел, что плохо помнит, как это — безрадостно ухмыляться. Он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что лицевые мускулы теперь плохо подчиняются его командам.

— Тебе пока еще сложно сориентироваться в потоке новой информации, это естественно, — спокойно продолжил Куроко. — Обычно новых обращенных сразу после ассимиляции перехватывают более старшие товарищи, рассказывают про тейко, помогают привыкнуть к новому состоянию… объясняют, почему и как мы скрываемся среди людей, притворяясь, будто служим Совету.

Касамацу прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается уже почти привычная тошнота, и глухо произнес:

— Мне никто ничего не рассказывал.

Он прекрасно помнил, как очнулся после операции — в полном одиночестве и в еще более полной темноте, с обрывочными воспоминаниями, половина которых казалась чужими, с перепутанными чувствами… и одной единственной четкой мыслью: он должен довести свой план до конца.

Куроко посмотрел на него пристально и, возможно, даже с сочувствием:

— У нас не было уверенности, что ты добровольно согласишься в этом участвовать, если узнаешь правду сразу.

Снова вернулось почти неудержимое желание что-нибудь сломать, разбить, вывернуть наизнанку…

Как вывернули его самого.

Куроко продолжал, тихим и бесстрастным голосом:

— Ты и капитан Хьюга — две ключевые фигуры, с помощью которых мы могли получить в колонию большое количество людей за один раз. Следовательно, нам было особенно важно установить связь с вами и вас не упустить. Именно поэтому к Кайджо сначала отправили Такао.

Как странно… эмоции где-то были, никуда не исчезли, но воспринимались отстраненно, будто во сне. Так, словно они остались в прежнем мире, а он сам уже шагнул в новый.

— То есть, Кисе действительно был прикрытием? Только не по решению Совета, а по вашему выбору?

Оказывается, из всех чувств и эмоций он почему-то лучше всего запомнил, как ощущается предательство.

Этот разговор только начался — но Касамацу уже нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы он закончился как можно быстрее. Чтобы снова остаться в тишине и одиночестве. И по возможности — не думать, снова отвлечься на какую-нибудь механическую работу.

— Сколько из того, что вы рассказывали раньше, было ложью?

Что еще ему придется поставить под сомнение?

— На самом деле, не так много. Я могу посчитать в процентах, — предложил Куроко, но Касамацу покачал головой, не желая запоминать бесполезные цифры. — Мы стараемся не лгать прямо, просто замалчиваем при необходимости правду. Например, меня действительно преследовали — считали обращенным, но при этом случайно обнаружили, что у меня нет микрочипа. Мидорима не смог в одиночку переключить внимание остальных ученых, поэтому Кисе помог мне бежать из Башни.

Мидорима… Касамацу смутно припомнил неразговорчивого главу генетических лабораторий, с похожими на траву темно-зелеными волосами. А еще перламутровые глаза Такеучи…

— Значит, генетические мутанты на самом деле…

— В большинстве своем истинные тейко, — кивнул Куроко и, словно предугадав следующий логичный вопрос, добавил: — Но есть и исключения — например, Кагами. Он человек. Хотя, возможно, среди его предков был кто-то из тейко — мы с вами биологически совместимы. Не настолько, чтобы воспроизвести полноценную популяцию, но потомство возможно, пусть и с потерей части способностей.

Кто бы мог подумать… Недаром все-таки они с Хьюгой всегда так настороженно относились к новичкам.

Кагами еще в первый день отыскал на корабле своего старшего брата — тот действительно тоже сумел выбраться из пустыни. В их отряде был один из изначальных тейко, флегматичный гигант с лиловыми волосами, который и показал людям дорогу. Так что слухи про благополучно выбравшихся из пустыни действительно не были слухами.

Кагами, пожалуй, оказался одним из немногих, кто спокойно принял шокирующие известия про тейко. Только поворчал поначалу, какое-то время упорно таскался за Куроко тенью, словно опасался, что тому по-прежнему что-то угрожает, потом узнал, что его брат уже успешно прошел ассимиляцию, и тоже без лишних сомнений согласился на операцию, заявив, что более крепкое здоровье ему с такой семьей не помешает.

Хотел бы Касамацу уметь относиться к жизни так же просто.

— Мы тоже испытываем эмоции и чувство привязанности… просто немного не так, как люди, — вдруг заявил Куроко и резко сменил тему, едва заметно нахмурившись: — Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу про «брак» при обращении. Ошибки действительно иногда случаются. Именно поэтому мы по возможности стараемся избегать ассимиляции психологически не до конца сформировавшихся особей… иначе говоря, детей и подростков.

Касамацу потянулся за еще одной из деталей, чтобы чем-то занять руки, но замер. Потому что в голове сам собой мелькнул целый ряд взаимосвязанных образов — янтарно-желтые глаза, прерванный полет, чудесное исцеление, неравномерное выражение эмоций вместо логичной рациональности…

Куроко кивнул, правильно угадав его мысли:

— Кисе хорошо ассимилировался, его тело без отторжения приняло новые гены. Но из-за того, что в момент обращения у него была слишком сильная фиксация на другом человеке, которая потом в новом качестве перешла в его обновленное сознание, это сохранило большое количество нехарактерных для тейко эмоциональных реакций. Так что нет, он не притворяется.

Касамацу не хотел об этом задумываться. Совсем. Он вообще не хотел вспоминать о Кисе. Пытался отвлечься, забыть… Поэтому он все-таки взял со стола намеченную деталь и продолжил аккуратно собирать пульсар, не поднимая взгляда от работы.

— С тобой сложнее, — невозмутимо продолжил Куроко, и интересно, ему когда-нибудь прежде приходилось говорить и объяснять так много? Неужели еще не надоело? — Ты подсознательно слишком сопротивлялся ассимиляции. Поэтому теперь не до конца осознаешь самого себя, не принимаешь произошедшие изменения. Твое обращение полностью не завершилось, как я уже сказал, и две твои сущности пока не желают примириться между собой. Это может быть опасно. Вы ведь уже встречались с Акаши?

Касамацу удивленно посмотрел на него, несколько озадаченный — насколько это было возможно в его состоянии — очередной неожиданной сменой темы. Зловещего одноглазого Императора тейко он мельком видел всего один раз, в самый первый день, когда тот вышел торжественно поприветствовать новый отряд беженцев, но и этой короткой встречи хватило с лихвой.

— На ваш пересчет ему уже почти двести лет. Для тейко он еще молод, — заявил Куроко и отбросил со лба волосы, зачем-то сочтя нужным пояснить очевидное: — Мы живем гораздо дольше вас. Соответственно, стареем тоже медленнее, у нас другой ритм жизни. Но Акаши не изначальный тейко.

А вот это известие действительно удивляло.

— Наш корабль в первый раз прилетел на Землю за несколько лет до катастрофы. Мы приняли решение не оставаться здесь — планета и без того была перенаселенной — поэтому отправились дальше, но к нам пожелали присоединиться несколько человек, среди них и Акаши. На тот момент его тело уже поразила серьезная болезнь, и мы все же решили провести ассимиляцию, несмотря на то, что он был еще подростком. Но во время обращения его сознание раздвоилось на человека и тейко… и впоследствии так и не смогло соединиться обратно.

— Раз вы уже улетели — зачем было возвращаться? — хмуро уточнил Касамацу, не желая задумываться над тем, что у него в итоге может оказаться что-то общее с Императором. Как вообще такой… странный «производственный брак» сумел занять позицию лидера? У этих тейко из-за повышенной регенерации проблемы с чувством самосохранения?

Куроко неодобрительно поджал губы, явно недовольный, что собеседник зацепился не за ту часть его объяснений:

— Мы долетели до Нептуна, но из-за внезапной поломки стало понятно, что нам не хватит энергии добраться в другую солнечную систему в поисках разумной жизни. Поэтому прежний Император принял решение вернуться на Землю.

— Где вы потерпели крушение, а потом вдобавок обнаружили, что тут успела произойти глобальная катастрофа? Не повезло, — дернул уголком губ Касамацу.

Куроко пристально посмотрел на него, не мигая, и мягко напомнил:

— Мы хорошо умеем приспосабливаться.

И на это нечего было возразить.

Касамацу закончил собирать пульсар, перевел взгляд на предмет в своих руках и так и не смог вспомнить, зачем ему было нужно оружие.

 

* * *

 

Никто не предупреждал заранее, что сам процесс обращения настолько болезненный.

Что по телу волнами проходят бесконечные судороги, выгибая и выламывая, вынуждая беспомощно задыхаться, потому что просто нет возможности нормально вдохнуть. Что глаза временно слепнут, не в силах выносить слишком яркий свет. Что сам разум выворачивается наизнанку, пугающе медленно и постепенно, стирая все мысли и желания, оставляя только одну бесконечную беспорядочную скороговорку — «хвативхватитхватитпожалуйстаоостановитесьненадобольшеХВАТИТ!!!».

Касамацу было больно, и страшно, и он мучительно не хотел жертвовать своей человечностью… Но понимал, что иного пути нет.

Решаясь на свой совершенно безумный план, он надеялся только на одно: что он не станет таким, как совсем безликие и безразличные обращенные, ведь перед глазами живым примером был Кисе, на первый взгляд изменившийся совсем не сильно… что сам Касамацу тоже сумеет сохранить хоть какую-то часть себя, достаточную, чтобы довести задуманное до конца и спасти своих людей, проводить в безопасное место — если такое хоть где-нибудь существует.

 

* * *

 

С Хьюгой они попрощались через четыре дня.

Тейко сообщили, что никого не собираются ассимилировать насильно, готовы предложить операцию только желающим. Все остальные могут вернуться в пустыню или поселиться где-то еще… или даже остаться на корабле: в их возрождающейся цивилизации хватит работы всем, тейко готовы охотно сотрудничать и союзничать с людьми.

Касамацу внимательно вслушивался в эти обещания и понимал, что в них нет ни слова лжи. Но что-то все равно тревожило, вызывало подозрения.

Вездесущий Имаеши — разумеется, он тоже оказался здесь — наблюдал за сборами переселенцев с откровенной иронией и даже сказал что-то про то, что нет смысла бежать из Рима, раз все дороги все равно ведут в него (капитан Тоо всегда любил переделывать старые пословицы на свой лад). Изуки в ответ на это вполголоса прокомментировал, что Имаеши до обращения и Имаеши после обращения — одно и то же… и с ним сложно было не согласиться.

Как удалось выяснить Касамацу, с Тоо был изначальный тейко Аомине — тот самый «опустошенный», который с целым отрядом контролеров якобы преследовал Кисе тогда, когда его подобрали Кайджо, целую жизнь назад. Вместе с Имаеши они убедили остальных сдаться Централу, притвориться обращенными и добыть таким образом ресурсы, необходимые для того, чтобы выбраться из пустыни.

Хьюга упрямо не слушал ничьих уговоров, мобилизовал своих людей и объявил, что собирается основать отдельную колонию, как можно дальше от корабля тейко. Он звал с собой и Касамацу, но тот отказался, только попросил Хьюгу позаботиться о Кайджо: в новом поселении людей не место обращенным. Даже таким «недоделанным», как он. Касамацу не мог доверять самому себе.

Его товарищи по команде по-прежнему его избегали… а может, держались в стороне, уважая его собственное решение.

Хьюга раздраженно нахмурился, явно недовольным таким ответом, но спорить не стал. А Киеши с собой брать категорически отказался, но тот только спокойно улыбнулся, словно знал нечто важное, что пока было неизвестно остальным.

Когда их провожали, Хьюга демонстративно пытался заслонить собой Рико и с очень большим подозрением косился на всех тейко — очевидно, помнил о том, что у них недоставало женщин.

Кагетора остался на корабле, объявив, что хочет попробовать ассимиляцию. Его решение разделили еще около десяти переселенцев.

Все эти факты произвольно перестраивались в голове Касамацу, складываясь в новые комбинации и варианты, пока он вечером сидел на перевале, на том самом месте, где их встречал Киеши. Солнце давно закатилось, хотя небо над пустыней еще хранило малиново-красный отблеск, далекий и холодный.

Находиться среди остальных… людей, обращенных, тейко — неважно… было слишком мучительно, поэтому Касамацу при любой возможности старался уйти, спрятаться. Остаться наедине с собственными мыслями, чтобы хоть как-то в них разобраться. Найти себе оправдание. Сообразить, был ли еще какой-то другой, незамеченный выход.

Вот только… Просветленным, более рациональным сознанием он теперь прекрасно понимал, что перемудрил и подставил сам себя. Все его выборы и решения оказались не более, чем миражами, иллюзиями и самообманом.

Он всегда считал себя победителем… но в итоге, похоже, оказался неудачником.

И осознавать это было до тоскливого обидно.

Касамацу глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и перевел взгляд на собственное левое запястье. Подушечкой большого пальца потер сквозь кожу крошечную металлическую пластинку. Порез тогда долго гноился, красный и воспаленный, все никак не хотел заживать… теперь остался только короткий прочерк белого шрама.

С помощью этого парного чипа-датчика они действительно могли общаться с Кисе — обмениваться смутными мыслеобразами на расстоянии, посылать друг другу отдельные идеи. Первые три года они выходили на связь каждый месяц, потом стали делать это реже, пока совсем не прекратили. После таких сеансов связи всегда терзала долгая жуткая мигрень, но самое главное — было слишком мучительно постоянно так разговаривать, не имея при этом возможности друг друга увидеть или хотя бы просто услышать.

И Касамацу только теперь вдруг сообразил, что, скорее всего, тейко следили за ним все эти годы с помощью данного микрочипа, который он добровольно сам себе вживил под кожу.

— Опять ты куда-то сбегаешь! — обиженно воскликнул знакомый голос у него за спиной.

Касамацу не вздрогнул — заранее услышал торопливые шаги. Почему он совсем не удивлен, что его уединение оказалось недолгим?

Впрочем, кажется, он вообще утратил способность полноценно удивляться. Как и многое другое.

Кисе плюхнулся на камень рядом с ним, задев плечом, запрокинул голову назад и зачарованно протянул:

— Помнишь, мы говорили про звезды недавно? Возможно, однажды у нас действительно появится возможность куда-нибудь отсюда улететь!

В его голосе по-прежнему было слишком много неуместного энтузиазма. Раньше Касамацу в ответ на подобную глупость обязательно отвесил бы ему подзатыльник.

Теперь не хотелось.

Пустыня в ночи казалась мертвым наброском, незаконченным чертежом. Цветущий зеленый мир по другую сторону гор был незнакомым, непривычным, чуждым и даже чудесным, таил в себе неисчерпаемое множество новых сведений и тайн. К чему куда-то улетать?

Не дождавшись ответа, Кисе шумно вздохнул, а потом вдруг перехватил его за левую руку и цокнул языком:

— А это лишнее стало… У нас же обоих теперь полноценные чипы, можем поддерживать связь через них!

И, прежде чем Касамацу успел отреагировать, быстро чиркнул острым ногтем по запястью. Ужалило короткой вспышкой боли, выступило несколько черных в темноте капель крови. Кисе ловко выдавил пластинку из-под кожи, прошло еще несколько секунд — и порез затянулся, словно его и не было.

Касамацу забрал микрочип, не позволяя выбросить, крепко зажал в кулаке, как часть прежней утерянной жизни.

От чувства непредусмотренного проигрыша во рту было горько. Он отдал платой собственную свободу и человечность — и в итоге завел своих людей в ловушку. Сменил антиутопию Централа на мнимую безмятежность тейко.

А чего получил взамен?

Разумеется, если рассуждать объективно, можно перечислить сразу несколько плюсов: все старые травмы зажили, а от новых спасет регенерация, впереди ждет непредвиденно долгая жизнь… Кисе снова рядом, обманчиво не изменившийся…

Но Касамацу не был уверен, что может в полной степени считать себя собой.

Возможно, именно это осознание заставило его наконец разжать зубы и произнести свои первые слова за этот вечер:

— Я не понимаю, какая у тебя была цель. Что тебе нужно. Что тебе нужно от меня.

Кисе замер. Потом потянулся к нему, словно собираясь обнять, но в последний момент передумал, безвольно уронил руки на колени. И, тоже глядя куда-то на затухающий горизонт пустыни, тихо произнес, дав неожиданно рациональный ответ:

— Мне нужен ты. Человек или тейко — неважно. Можешь считать это навязчивой идеей, если не веришь, что обращенные способны сохранять и испытывать чувства вроде любви и привязанности.

Касамацу на мгновение ощутил себя словно не на своем месте. Словно эти слова должен был услышать не он, а кто-то другой… Потом усмехнулся и закрыл глаза ладонью.

Свои собственные эмоции он теперь ощущал отстраненно, аналитически… и это было так странно. Интересно, способен ли он еще плакать — или разучился давным-давно, еще подростком? Горло сдавило до боли, и глубоко вдохнуть почему-то не получалось.

Возможно, иногда правильного выбора просто не существует.

Кисе бесцеремонно пристроил голову у него на плече и, кажется, заснул — быстро, как ребенок. Словно задули свечу.

Касамацу медленно поднял руку, замер, не решаясь дотронуться до щекотавших шею пушистых светлых волос, боясь разбить иллюзию.

Все это время — годы, месяцы, дни — он пытался понять, что же в Кисе сохранилось от того беспечного солнечного существа, в которое Касамацу влюбился еще в детстве, сохранил и углубил эту влюбленность в подростковом возрасте и потом вместе с виной забрал с собой во взрослую жизнь. Ему была дорога прежде всего память о Кисе-человеке, и он пристально всматривался, до боли в глазах, ища его следы в Кисе-обращенном.

Закат полностью потух, и стало совсем темно. Только колючие далекие звезды холодно мерцали в небе, а в долине серебрились неторопливые воды извилистой реки.

И на мгновение показалось: если закрыть глаза — можно обмануть самого себя и представить, что время умеет поворачиваться вспять.

Что под ними — нагретый солнцем за день пластик крыши, над головой — величие недостижимых верхних ярусов, а впереди — только хорошее.

Миражи ведь существуют не только в пустыне.


End file.
